


There will be light

by FrankensteinsAway



Series: There will be light [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Epilogue, Family Drama, Fantasy, Implied Relationships, Love, Multi, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankensteinsAway/pseuds/FrankensteinsAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Epilogue to LOTR, narrated from the Elves of Mirkwood's perspective (since they are my favourite folks of all). It's obviously a love story involving the Evenking and his family, but it's mostly my own version of what happened after the books (mixed up with the movies) based a little on The Silmarils's prophecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The encounter

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my current language, I'm a spanish speaker, so please be kind! All corrections are welcome!

The King sat on his throne for the first time since his return from Dol Guldur. After the battle, he spent some time in Lothlorien with his army to heal their wounded and tired bodies before returning home. They enjoyed spending some time with their kin, but soon he knew their hearts were longing to go back to their Green Woods.

The connection that his people had with the Woods was always something that fascinated him. He thought that his people were the happiest elves in Arda, they loved their forest even with its darkness and dangers. They were connected to every leaf on it, if they forest changed, they knew, and they'd change with it. They were as strong as any ancient tree and as pure as any spring blossom. 

He was totally lost in his own thoughts, when he saw from the corner of his eye a well known red haired elleth entering the hall of the throne.

\- I'm sorry if I've interrumpt you, but my King I have an important matter I need to discuss with you, if you could give me an audience... 

\- Tauriel, I'm too tired for this kind of formalities, not with you, not now. Say what you've come to say. 

\- I wanted to know if you have certain news about Legolas... 

This caught him by surprise. He went to the dwarf's burial with her like he would've accompanied his own children. He had seen her grow up as close as hiw own children, and he knew even thought she picked that dwarf instead of Legolas, his son would despise him if he let her fade away in sorrow. He knew what she felt, what she had gone through, he knew better than anyone. They talked for hours, and somehow she grew to understand some of his many shadows. Tauriel was an orphan, and thought she was used to be alone, like Thranduil was, went you let yourself care for someone for the first time only to loose that person short after, the pain hits specially harder. She had wanted to die, a feeling Thranduil knew very well. But he also knew there was a way to keep her alive, all she needed was a strong purpose, beyond her personal needs. And for a commited warrior like she was, her duty to their people was something as sacred as it was for the King itself. They fought fiercely along their kin from Lorien in Dol Guldur, cleaning their beloved woods. And somehow the trust that had been damaged between them grew stronger than it ever was before.

\- I have, indeed, received news from my son. If it's for no particular reason, you shall know that he's safe. I've planned to visit him by the time winter is over.  - He got up from his throne to walk closer to her. Tauriel lifted her head to meet his eyes looking for some sight of anger. She could perfectly remember the unpleasant last time they talked about Legolas.

\- I want to visit him too. - He looked at her with curious eyes wide open.

\- I won't say I'm not sad anymore about Kili... But I had to go through two looses, I had to let go Legolas first. And then I regained some hope with Kili, only to loose him the worst way. I've been feeling like if I had to carry a million of broken glass pieces in my heart every day. The only thing that would make me feel any better now would be to see Legolas again. Even if he despises me now, I don't care, there are things I need to tell him that I can no longer keep shout anymore - The words seemed to fall off her mouth.

\- Do you know what disapointed me the most about you two? It wasn't the fact that my son had fallen in love with a "lower elf", or  that my captain in whom I trusted the most, had fallen in love with my son. - He sighed - What disapointed me so far was that none of you dare to confront me. After all those years chasing eachother through the woods, I saw this coming, I was more than prepared to accept you, if my son proved me that's what he wanted. But you gave up on him just when he was about to be ready to take a step forward. And what did he do? He stayed by your side still playing the best friend role, he didn't dare to really try to get you. He confronted me just to let you go. - Silent tears welled up in her eyes. 

She expected him to be furious at the simple mention of his son's name. Instead, he looked too tired to throw his anger at her, he had to be angry, at the end she caused Legolas to leave his side, she caused him to confront his father for the first time.

 

\- Legolas didn't just leave because of you Tauriel, deep inside he needed to set straight a few things on his mind. - Sometimes he knew her so well that it seemed like he could read her mind. She remembered when she was a little elfling, and so was Legolas, they used to think Thranduil had that power. - What happened between you two and the dwarf, happened about the age of a man ago, that's not enough time to erase any feeling from an elvish heart. If I were you, and knowing my son as much as I do, I'd allowed myself to have some hope.

 

With his left hand he cleaned her tears. Tauriel took all the strenght she could find off and looked into his eyes. 

 

\- Like always, I can't thank you enough, my King. - He went back to the throne.

 

\- Tauriel, don't ever fail my son again. I never thought I could forgive someone that had hurt Legolas. I think I can do that because it's you, but I won't be this merciful for a second time.

\- You won't have to. I'd die for good before ever hurting Legolas again.  - And he knew she meant it.

 

Thranduil waved a hand indicated his personal servant to come closer.

 

\- Prepare a company to take Tauriel to Gondor. They'll leave at dawn.

 

...................

Belaithiel had already been prowling in the Woods for almost 4 days. She perfectly knew she was completely lost. She hadn't look at her map in the last two days, since it was as helpful as her poor knowledge of the these Woods. She didn't dare to eat a single berry since she entered the Forest, her mother had told her that it can be a tricky place for someone who is not used to it. And she had never been in a place like this. In fact she had never been in any place than the Grey Ports where she grew up. But that's the exact reason why she, a lonely young elleth, was trying to make it through the Green Woods. She hoped to see Green Elves, the people her mother belonged to. Sometimes her mother would melancholically stare at the sea for hours and tell her stories about the Woods. 

After all the stories she got to hear from Elrond, Galadriel or Mithrandir, she was more than determined to someday escape the Falas and start a large trip to discover the world herself. 

When they all left to Valinor, she was more than reluctant to leave. Lord Elrond didn't want to leave her, unless she stayed under the protection of his sons in Imladris. He argumented that a "special creature" like her shouldn't be left alone like this, specially being so "naive" about all that had occurred the last 100 years.

But Lady Galadriel argumeted that a "special creature" like her would be perfectly fine on her own, and could do a lot of good to this world. Looking at Mithrandir she literally said "A great power and a big heart can always be required even when it seems that we're leaving in peaceful times".

Before he left, Mithrandir kissed her front and whispered in her ear "When the time comes, and your purpose is clear, your heart will find the right companions to light up the world again. Listen to your heart, _mighty child_ , because it contains a light that will always defeat any darkness". He whispered those words very low, but Belaithiel could see Lady Galadriel smiling at her from the corner of her eye, she could always hear it all.

 

She stayed along with other young Falathrim. Some of them were expecting Elrohir and Elladan to arrive so they  could to go Imladris. 

She wanted to get to know Imladris, but what she wanted the most was to go to the place her mother came from. She longed for the Woods her whole life, and she knew when the twins came they'd insist to take her to Imladris, for her own saftey, they'd say.

 

So she left the Falas late at night making sure no one could see where she was heading too. 

And that's how she ended up in Mirkwood.

 

After the sun went down for the fourth day, she heard beautiful voices singing in sindarin nearby. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. She got closer trying to be as silent as possible, through her heart was beating so hard that it sounded like if it were screaming out of her chest.

She saw what it seemed to be a company of hunters. Royal hunters indeed, as she could see that the King itself was with them. There was no doubt to her that he had to be Thranduil the Elvenking. She had met beautiful great elves such as Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn and Cirdan, but none of them was as majestic and undeniably attractive as this Grey elf was. He was the tallest elf she had ever seen, his hair wasn't a normal shade of blonde like any Sindar elf, it was almost as white as the moon. He had delicate, yet masculine features, and intense blue ice eyes. His expression wasn't as gently as the other Lords she had met, his serious eyebrows seemed to tell he had a lot of trouble going through his mind, in fact she'd say he looked like the saddest elf she'd ever seen. But his tortured look only made him even more appealing.

 

While she examined him, she had to make a noise, because all of a sudden his head and some of his guards (the less affected by all that amount of wine they had) turned their heads on her direction.

 

She turned back quicky, so she won't be caught spying indescreetly. But she wasn't going to run, she wanted them to find her. She knew that Green elves didn't like outsiders to enter their realm, but she didn't care, they could throw her in King Thranduil's famous dungeons that she wouldn't care if it was the way to get close to them.

When she heard his steps he was right behind her.

\- Turn around so I can see you - Thranduil commanded. As a matter of fact Thranduil commanded a lot. His deep velvet voice worked like a spell on her, she inmediately turned around to face him. 

 

He didn't expect to be breathless at the sight of this young elleth. She was voluptuous for a she elf. She had dark golden wavy hair that seemed to surround her sensual shape like a halo. Her eyes were the same colour of her hair, a sparkling dark gold he had never seen before. But her scent was what captivated him the most, she smelled misteriously delicious, she smell like something forbidden, sacred. She looked just like an elf, but he knew there was something else inside her he couldn't recognize.

\- Tell me your name

\- Belaithiel. Am I wrong to suppose you are the Elvenking of Mirkwood? 

\- You aren't. I am the King of these lands wich you've traspassed. - He looked at her with an obviously pretended agresivity.

\- I'm sorry for that, your grace. But I wanted to know these lands. My mother was born here, and I never got to meet any other Green elves. Now that my own people are gone, I thought this should be the first place I'd go...

\- Who are your people? Those ones gone - She knew she had caught his curiosity.

\- The Falathrim, your grace. I come from the Grey Ports. The Last Ship sailed a few weeks ago, but some of us, the younger ones, chose to remain here. 

\- Did you say the last ship? 

\- I did. Though I don't really think it'll be the last, I think that eventually the ones of us who stayed would be able to build other ships. 

Thranduil sighed deeply. He didn't know where this interest in the ships had come from. He had never thought about leaving. But since his children had grown up so much that they seemed to no longer need him anymore, the darkest times had passed, and the Woods were more safe than ever in the last century, he felt really lonely and useless.

\- Well, I think you could spend some time with my people. And eventually we'll discuss a way for you to pay such generosity.

Her eyes lighted up.

\- Yes! Anything you wish, your grace! - Her eyes were focused now on the bonfire, and the food and wine his folks were enjoying.

\- I assume you are starving, child. - She looked back at him. Thranduil indicated one of his men to get closer - Get a warm coat for her, and make sure she eats properly. 

 

The young elf handed her a green heavy coat, and indicated her a place by the bonfire between two other guards. She ate for what it seemed like hours. She felt the gaze of the King on her all the time, but she was too busy trying to drink as much of that sweet wine as she could take to care about him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tauriel was so nervous she felt like a bunch of spiders were on her stomach trying to eat her from the inside out. It didn't help that the King had given strict instructions on how she had to get prepared for the meeting. So she had to agree to wear a crimson dress he picked himself and have her hair perfectly combed by a couple of old maids that served Thranduil's youngest daughter.

She had never seen herself before like this, she had never care about looking more or less feminine, and she was glad that somehow Legolas liked her the way she was, being simple and sincere was a thing they both had in common. But it isn't easy to say o to Thranduil's wishes, even less after all he did for her in the last years. The most important thing, Tauriel thought, wasn't her looks, or what she could o couldn't say, but the fact that now she was finally prepared to love until the point she'd give her life for it.

....................

Legolas stood in the middle of throne hall expectantly looking at the doors. If it were his fathers the one coming the whole would now it was the Elvenking, he wouldn't waste a chance for a fancy dramatical King like entrance. Behind him King Elessar, who Legolas still called Aragorn, and his wife Arwen who told him that a company of Green elves arrived to the city.

\- Are you sure, my Lady, they come form the Green Woods? - He didn't pull apart his eyes form the doors.

\- That was what a beautiful red haired elleth told me Legolas - Arwen answered. Even thought she was a mortal now, she was still as sensitive and perceptual as any Noldor. Legolas's heart was pulsating so violently he thought everyone in the hall could hear it. 

The doors opened, and a company of indeed Green Elves came in. King Elessar appreciated a nervousness in Legolas he had never seen not even when they were about to face the bloodiest battled.

 

\- Tauriel - Legolas breathed deeply before closing the distance between him and the red haired beauty in a second. All she could do was look at him for a second before he buried her in a tight embrace that lasted for minutes. - Did my father do this to you? I must admit I like it. Tuareg why are you here?

He pulled apart and placed his hands on her shoulders. Tauriel looked right into his eyes, and she felt like a great wave of happiness flooding her heart. He had that effect on her, he and his sincere smile.

\- Legolas... There's things I need to tell you. First I owe you an apology... - He shook his head indicating her to stop.

\- Look Tauriel we've spent too much time running from ourselves, and then running from each other, too much avoiding what we wanted, too much time looking for the "correct" way to do it all. Do we really need to start apologizing for all that it's done now? To me, it's still you and me, just like it was before all that crap. I don't need your apologies, nor will I apologize to you either. Can we just move to the part where we get to be brave and honest with each other? - Legolas smiled at her and she saw how much he had changed since the last time they were face to face. He hadn't change who he was, he was only living the way he truly was. This wiser version of himself, was the Legolas Thranduilion she knew he would be, the one she had always thought she was not worth of. - Hey Captain! Can't that busy head stop working for a while?

\- Legolas I promise I'd stop thinking nonsense after I tell how much I've always loved you, you know that we're not good at words, so I don't know when I'll have the courage to stand in front of you or anyone else and said this all loud. I love you until the point of no return.

Legolas placed his hands on her face bringing her even closer.

\- Oh now that you're here, I won't let you return to any other point, never - And with that he kissed her for the first time. It was a sweet yet passionate kiss that made her realize that he wanted far more than she had ever realized. 

Legolas took her hand in his own and led her to the city gates and into the Woods. King Elessar and his wife stepped out to the terrace to see where the two elves were heading to.

\- Where are they going...? - The King asked.

\- To the Woods, my love. That is their home, and there their union shall be done. - Arwen smiled at him - I think we may have a visit of King Thranduil sooner or later.

Arwen knew that this must have been a hard decision for an old Elf like Thranduil. But she also knew how deeply he loved his son, and just like her own father did, Thranduil chose not to interfere in his son's heart affairs, at the end he knew very well how hard it was to stand an eternal loneliness. And Legolas deserved all the happiness this world could offer, he had awakened the elves to be a part of this world again, he had proved the bravery and kindness of their soul to every men, or dwarf he met in their adventure.

 

...................

 

Belaithiel had been nearly a month living in the Green Woods. She knew she had to leave eventually to go on on her adventure, but at this moment she couldn't even think about leaving the Woods. She had danced, and eaten, and talked and enjoyed like never in her life before. 

At the library she found a tale about her own mother's story. She felt so close to her in these Woods, like really getting to know her. She made a few friends. Gilerad a really tall very good looking young elf was by far the funniest one. He was very gifted in music and he sang the Nimrodel tale song for her. She made him sang it several times trying to memorize it. No one in the falls ever sang her mother's song for her. 

This afternoon Gilerad would take her to the elks's stables. She saw the King training a young elk one day and was now absolutely fascinated with those beautiful creatures. As always she could hear Gilerad running and jumping thought the corridor to her chambers. 

\- I never thought it'd be possible for an elf to make all that noise - She said as she got out of her chamber to meet him.

\- I never thought a fine elleth could be so grumpy - He sticked his tongue out at her. They both laughed and Belaithiel followed him to the stables. 

They fed every elk in there with took them about two hours, then they sat under a huge a willow to get some rest. They didn't really need it, but Gilerad said it was very sane to "take things calmly".

\- Gilerad I've never asked you what do you do? I mean you live in the palace don't you? - He gave her a lazy look. 

\- Yes I do, me and the King, you know, we're close - Belaithiel looked at him with eyes wide open. 

\- Oh... I didn't realize... Well, I'm sorry I asked... - She didn't know how to get out of this situation, but then Gileard bursted into laughters.

\- You fool! I'm Gilerad Thranduilion, I'm his son - He kept on laughing while Belaithiel blushed as red as a rose blossom. 

\- Oh goodness... - Gilerad turned his head at her.

\- Why are you relieved? Where you afraid He didn't like you? I heard him saying "this stranger elleth is the most beautiful creature I've seen in ages" - Belaithiel remained silent trying to figure if this was another one of his twisted jokes or not. - Ok, he didn't, but I know he likes you. 

\- How could you know that? Besides I don't care, I didn't come here to be any King's Naditu, getting a man in my bed it's not on my top priorities - Gilerad realized he was a touching a complicated theme there.

\- Ok, ok. but having fun should always be a top priority! - He smiled playfully. 

\- Ther are several ways of having fun that don't involve laying in bed with someone 

\- Oh but they aren't that fun - He winked at her - I'd like to know why do you spend all that time with my father in the library? What do you do?

\- I swear nothing of what you're thinking about. We talked, well, he talks for the most part. He tells me stories about the old times in Beleriand, we discuss the places I'd like to visit, i could listen at him for hours... 

\- Stop there, that's too much fluff information about my father for me to handle. A gentle Thranduil? Hard to believe. I almost forgot that he told me to take you tonight to the Welcome Spring dance, we'll have visits from Imlaldris. I'll be at your chamber at doom - He got up in a jump and Belaithiel had to run after him to follow him up.

 

She found the most beautiful elleth she had ever seen in her chamber, she had a beautiful white and gold groom hanging in her arm.

\- Hello, my name's Sileirien, I'm Gilerad's sister. My father asked me to bring this to you - She said looking at the dress. 

Belaithiel couldn't stop looking at her. If Thranduil were a female he would definitely be just like his daughter. She had his straight silver hair, his same grey and blue piercing eyes, his defined eyebrows, her lips, everything. Though she emanated sweetness not authority like his father. 

\- Nice to meet you, Sileirien. This dress is fantastic - She smiled at the stunning young elleth and she gently smiled back at her.

\- Thank you, I've made it, I make most of my father customes - She said with a note of pride in her voice. - May I help you braid your hair too?

\- Since I see you are an artist in this, I'm all yours - Belaithiel Sat on her boudoir to let Sileirien do her magic. 

It didn't take long for Sileirien to make out a princess of Belaithiel, definitely her own natural beauty helped.

\- Belaithiel... Since you seem to be close to my father... Do you think you could as him on my behalf to let me go to visit my brother with you? - Sileirien said this in a very low tone. 

\- I won't go anywhere if you don't come, ok? - Belaithiel took one of Sileirien's hand in her own. She was all sweetness but somehow she seemed frightened at the idea of asking Thranduil about this trip. Belaithiel made the promise not even knowing that she was supposed to go anywhere with Thranduil. They've talked hypothetically about places _she wanted to go._ The fact that he might be making plans without consulting her was really annoying for her, it's not like he was really her King, or father or anything else to make decisions for her, and she was determined to point it out for him this night.

 

As usual she heard Gilerad's jumping through the halls. Both her and Sileirien stepped out of the her chamber.

\- Oh, the most gorgeous eoliths ever seen together I can't stand all that beauty at once - Gilerad closed his eyes like if thy were being sunburned. Sileirien laughed for a second but then she sadly sighed.

\- If anyone could see it...- She said. Gilerad huge her and kissed her front.

Belaithiel was now very intrigued about Sileirien, she promised herself she'd ask Gilerad about her strange behavior later, now he had taken her arm in his own and almost dragged her into the celebration halls. 

The decoration was far beyond fancy, Belaithiel had no idea were they'd got all those colored flowers. To her it seemed like if they'd spent the whole winter preparing for this night. But she also heard that the first day of spring was King Thranduil's birthday, and the knowing the devotion his people had towards him, it was more than possible that they'd spent indeed a whole season preparing for these moment. 

 

He was dressed in red and gold, she had never seen such a majestic image like when he directly walked to her through the hall. She tried to make it look like she didn't really care but she her eyes betrayed her, it was impossible to look away from him.

\- I just wish you could be my birthday present - He smirked at her again in one of those attempts of his to actually smile - I have a present for you.

He took something out of his pocket but he walked behind her before Belaithiel could see what it was. Suddenly she felt his hands on her neck, he was putting a necklace on her neck. It was a beautiful white stone that seemed to contain Starlight. It was the kind of jewel anyone would expected Lady Galadriel to have. 

\- Oh... this is too much. I can't take it, it's not appropriate - He shook his head and Belaithiel sighed.

\- In my Kingdom I decide wether it's appropriate or not. And I'm also the only one to decide who's worth of my presents or not - He said in his "don't even try it" tone, a tone Belaithiel hated and loved at the same time. 

\- But I haven't brought you anything... - He laughed now, she really heard him laughed for the first time. And his laugh fell on her like a cascade, so beautiful and unreal that she thought it might have been an illusion. 

\- There's nothing you could give me that I don't have, besides yourself of course. And you are here now - He held out a hand she took and led there to the dance floor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

To Belaithiel they had been dancing for hours, and she'd spent centuries in his arms like this to be honest. She wished this moment could never stop. At some point she was mad at herself for feeling this way, it was knew to her to feel so dependent and addicted to someone. It was exciting and frustating all at the same time.

\- My Lady, I beg your pardon for I have to attend some duties now. You'll see, being the King and the host of this celebration means that I have to work even on my own birthday - His voice seemed to waken her up from a dream - But when I'm done socializing I'll return to drag you through the dance floor until you finally learn to dance properly.

He winked at her before pulling apart. She watched him as he moved away to meet some very pompous Galadhrim across the room.She noticed that she started to feel a piercing pain in her heart anytime she had to pull away from him. This feeling scared her to death. She had never really thought about falling for someone, until now, even if she had noticed some handsome ellon before, she was sure she wasn't "attracted" to them.

 

She saw Gilerad sitting at the piano talking joyfully with a Galadhrim guard, and somehow it felt incorrect to interrumpt them. Most of the palace maids didn't like her much, probably because of his strange "friendship" with their king. She could understand that she was seen as some kind of ambitious foreigner who had caught their desirable King's atenttion in a very short period of time, and her beauty usually caused other elleths to dislike her. Just the sight of Belaithiel could turn on any elleth's competitive sense. She wished Sileirien could be at the party with her, she had a feeling they'd somehow become close friends.

She decided to serve herself some wine, the one knew was Thranduil's favourite.

\- Belaithiel... Thanks to the Valar you're okay! - Before she could realize who was talking to her the black haired elf huged her tightly.

\- Elrohir, I'm glad to see you too

\- Now that I've found you, you can come to Imladris with me. It would make me so happy to have you there, it could be a good home to you, Belaithiel - She knew he sincerely meant this, he meant it too much she thought.

Belaithiel had realized they were on different sides of the road with their feelings. He was one of her most beloved friends, but as she turned into the adult beauty she was now, Elrohir's feelings intensified, and she was aware that he had asked his father multiple times to invite her to Imladris.

\- Elrohir I... I like it here, If I were to choice a home now it would be here where I'd stay... Besides that, King Thranduil has provided me anything I need here, and eventually I think he might be willing to help me travel as I've always wanted to do... But I'm sure we'll see each other again - Belaithiel smiled politely to him, but his grey eyes blurred as if he were holding tears. This wasn't the first time he had to face rejection from Belaithiel. But this time she had the feeling that it would be the last, wich probably meant their friendship was never going to be the same again.

\- Is this serious? After all I've done for you this is all I get? I can't believe it... - He turned away from a second but then he faced her again - I can't believe you've denied me to be just just another one of this mad King Naditu's! - He gulped as he realized he had yelled the last sentence and now every elf in the room had turned their heads on their direction.

Thanduil stepped behin him and putted a firm hand on his shoulders, Belaithiel thought he could really tear Elrohir's arm apart.

\- Just to point it out to anyone in this room, Belaithiel is just a friend of mine, and if she wishes so, part of our people from now on. She isn't, or won't ever be a Naditu. Besides that, you better behave like your father would, and show others some respect, at least you shall do it in my realm - His eyes seemed to pierce Elrohir like a sword. Elladan came out of nowhere and whispered a quick apology to Belaithiel, and then dragged his brother to the chambers that had been prepared for them.

Gilerad started again to joyfully play his piano to distract people's atenttion from the dramatic scene. Her vision was blurred with tears, all she wanted to do was run to her bed, but she was so shocked that her legs couldn't move.

\- Well, your friend pretty much ruined the party for you, didn't he? I think you might need some help to get back to your chamber. Come on my child, I'll take you - He placed an arm around her shoulder and she followed him like if she were walking in her sleep.

 

\- Hey, little bird don't let this get you down. He will get over it. I can understand why he's so angry. I would be so frustrated if I couldn't get such a prize - He said this in a clear attempt to make her feel better. But it worked otherwise. This words seemed to awaken her back.

\- I'm not a prize. I don't have to fulfill anyone's expectations, I'll do my will, and if anyone gets angry about that I assure you I can handle it. You have no idea what I can do - He saw a her eyes glow with a misterious fire. Even thought her beauty, he could see a clear threat in those eyes.

\- I know that, I know there's something about you, that you've been hidding from me. But I trust the truth comes always revealed when the time is right... I've personally proven that - His eyes seemed to have lost for a moment in his own thoughts.

Belaithiel managed herself to relax, she didn't want to spoil this last moments with him before he had to turn back to his celebration.

\- Thank you for your present, I'll keep it safe. - He seemed to come back to her.

\- Or it'll keep you safe - He laughed - Do you know what it is?

\- No... Isn't it a precious stone?

\- Not exactly. This is light of Earendil's star, as Lady Galadriel catched it in her fountain. Being an avid reader as you are, you'll come to realize this necklace is like the one she gave to Frodo Baggins. - Belaithiel couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. Now she knew she would never take it off.

\- I can't understand why you'd give this to me...

\- Well, I can't wear it, it hurts me so much, it's complicated to understand - He frowned like it were nothing that important, but Belaithiel could see a shadow crossing his face. She was constantly thinking that there was so much of Thranduil that what he had showed her. So much to know, to see, and see was irremediably determined to find out all about him.

\- Tell me now, I can help - They had arrive to her chamber's door. But she didn't want him to go now yet.

\- I can't. You won't like that part of me. It is better if I hold it back from you.

\- No! That's exactly what you do all the time and I don't want it. Why can you just be you? What is worst than hidding? My mother spent her whole life hidding from me, and so did my father for the most part... And so I have to do for my own good...

\- All I want is you to be ok, that's why it's better this way, sometimes you have no option Belaithiel. You are young and you will learn that sometimes the risk it's not worth it... - He gently cherished her cheek.

\- If you're going to be lying to me too, then I don't want you, as a friend, as a King or anything - She pulled his hand away.

\- Are you sure you're ready for this? Let's see how ready you are to face the truth - He pretended to sound angry but all he seemed was far beyond sad. He took two steps away from her and suddenly his face started changing. All the skin in the left side of his face was removed revealing burned flesh. His left eye was wide dead, Belaithiel wondered if he could see through it. She had never saw an image like this. She was horrified that she'd force him to do this, his right side's hurtful expression was even worse than his horrible appearance. And she was the only left to blame for causing him this pain.

\- Now what do you have to say? Do you still want to know everything? You better learn when it's time to retire, and appreciate all what's done for you - He was now trying to somehow hurt her, it was like a punishment for what she did to him. But she felt already too bad to even care about his harsh words.

She took two steps forward and place a hand in his burned left side. Immediately she felt her skin on fire. It wasn't just a scar, it felt like an open wound. How could any could any damage be this hurtful for an Elf? She knew it was done by a very evil creature.

\- Was it a Balrog? - She asked, her hand firmly placed on his left cheek.

\- No, it was Dragon fire. Take it off now - He rudely pulled her hand away.

\- Maybe I can ease your pain, you don't know what I can do, I'm not just what you can see... - She was really trying to offer her help, she knew she'd do anything to take at least a small part of that pain, at any cost. But all he did was laugh.

\- You'll sure do many things, _mighty child_ , but not taking this away. Don't you think that Galadriel, or Elrond or Mithrandir haven't try it before you were even born? The Dragon died but left a part of himself on me, it's living on me, I fight it everyday, everynight. It takes away all my magic, I can't even heal a simple cut on my own like any lower elf could. I used to be just like Galadriel or Celeborn when they were young, I was powerful and I had my own special skills... But after this, it was all gone. The only way I can be what I was is when I dare to feel this pain again, and believe me it's not just the pain of the burning flesh what hurts me. Anytime I let this come out I can hear the screams of all the ones that died next to me that day, and that pain is beyond what a child like you can understand. - He closed his eyes for a few seconds while his skin reappeared again and he was back to his mask of beauty and perfection, but he couldn't mask his sadness and grief, Belaithiel could see them perfectly in his eyes and it hurt her so badly almost like the Dragon fire.

\- You'll rest now, tomorrow we'll discuss something important. Don't talk about this with anyone, do you hear me? Even less my children.

\- I won't - That was all she could say before letting the darkness of her chamber eat her.

 

 

She slept, she really slept almost like a human being. It was Sileirien opening the curtains of her chamber what woke her up. She didn't even heard her entering the room.

\- Good morning! I have great news! - She sat joyfully on the edge of her bed - Oh.. why...? Belaithiel have you been crying? Is it for what that dark haired elf did to you? - Sileirien raised her eyebrows, she look something between curious and really concerned with gave her a more innocent appearance than she already had.

\- Uhm...no, well yes. Yes, it was that. But I don't want to talk about it, ok? Just tell me your great news! - She got up and sat next to Sileirien.

\- Ada is organizing a company to visit Legolas in Imladris, my older hanar sent us a letter a couple of weeks ago, and since that Ada's been thinking on going there. And... I asked him if I could come, and he said that I could if you came too. Well, if I could convince you... - Sileirien fixed her eyes in her tiny feet.

\- I will go, we'll get to know that wonderful place together. Tell your father that I will go. I'm looking forward to it! - Somehow all those thoughts about scolding him for not consulting her before he made any plans, had completely disappeared. Belaithiel didn't want to make things more awkward between them after what already happened the night before.

Sileirien huged her all of a sudden..

\- I want you to meet my mother. Do you have anything to do today? Maybe we could go now? She makes the best coffee in the whole palace

 Belaithiel got up quickly and picked a light green dress from her new wardrobe, Sileirien smiled in approval.

\- I'm starving, let's go - Belaithiel offered her the best smile she could perform at that moment.

Sileirien took her hand and led her to the healers quarters. In the healers quarters she took Belaithiel to what appeared to be a dinning/rest room for the healers. There was her mother, dressed in a plain white robe already serving two cups of coffee. They were similar, both tiny frames, but Sileirien was definetly the feminine version of her father.

\- Iell nin, I'm afraid you will be having breakfast with your Ada today, there's things about this trip he needs to discuse with you and your henair. But I will take good care of your friend - She kissed her daughter's front and pulled out a chair indicating Belaithiel to sit.

\- You'll be in good hands Belaithiel, I'll escape as soon as I can to tell you everything!

\- Okay, go on now don't be late! - Belaithiel smiled at her and Sileirien inmediately run out of her sight. She sat and so did the healer right in front of her.

That old she elf drank her coffee slowly without saying a word to her. Belaithiel did the same thing. She somehow suspected that this meeting had been arranged without Sileirien knowing it.

\- Did it make you feel it better? Thranduil said you'd probably need to calm your nerves today - She smiled gently, Belaithiel looked right in her dark blue eyes instinctively evaluating if she could be trusted.

\- I'm fine, is this just coffee or...? - The old she elf shook her head.

\- No, it contains a small portion of special herbes. Nothing to worry about, child, it's just to make you feel better, I drink this every once in a while too. - To prove that, she took a gulp of her own cup - My name's Edwen, I'm the head healer of the palace now. I've worked for Thranduil even before the Queen died. I used to attend her before I started working for him. I've brought Prince Legolas to the world as long as his other children. and I am the mother of his younger daughter, my sweet Sileirien as you may see. Thranduil and I have been friends for so long - She sighed. - I'm telling you all these, because I want to speak with you sincerely. I know what you went through last night, he told me. He's concerned about you now, and I am the only person he can come to seek some help about this. - Edwen extended a hand through the table and took one of Belaithiel's hands on her own - And I want you to know that you can come to me too, for anything, _Maia_.

Belaithiel was processing all she was hearing until she heard the last word, her eyes went wide and her face went paler.

\- What did you just said? - She knew what Edwen had said, she couldn't figure how she could sense something like that, after only a few minutes together.

\- I promise that your secret is safe with me. But even thought you're good at pretending to be normal, a beauty like Luthien's can't pass unseen to anyone. It didn't to Thranduil.

\- I... I'm not feeling comfortable with this, I ain't like Luthien, ok? I don't want to. What did he tell you? - Belaithiel was scared of what she could tell Thranduil about her, she didn't want him to find out the truth by a third person.

\- I said it's safe with me, I won't tell him. I've been dealing with him since he was a teen, and so was I, we grew up together, indeed my mother's job was to raise him since his own mother was gone. I can keep any secret away from him, and he won't be mad at me for any reason, netiher is he mad at you for what happened yesterday. As you already know he's just upset, like he is most of the time. - Edwen frowned, she closed her eyes for a few seconds like if she needed to grab some strenght before she could speak again.

\- You two seem so close... are you with him? Like... Well, you are his daugher's mother so... - Edwen laughed and Belaithiel's cheek went shamefully red.

\- We are close as true friends, I am his advisor, and we share an unbelievable treasure wich is our Sileirien, but we're not lovers, even if we had a daughter we never had that kind of sentimental relationship. I lost my husband shortly after the Queen died. I was the Queen's best friend she taught me all I know, she was the head healer at that time. I couldn't save my own husband, and that drove me into a deep depression that caused me a miscarriage, wich left me devastated. But Thranduil helped me out of that dark place, as I did to him when his wife died. Our sexual encounters were nothing but relief for the two of us. He gave me my Sileirien, and I'll always be thankful to him for giving me a child, she's my little miracle - She seemed honest to Belaithiel, it was a strange story, but she didn't doubt for a second that it couldn't be real.

\- Thranduil and I know how it's like to be alone, Belaithiel, just like you might feel now... You don't have any more family, and we both been through that. You can have a family here, my daughter's and my own heart will be always open for you, he trusts you and so do I.

Belaithiel sighed in relief. This conversation had turned from scary to very revealing to her. Thranduil wouldn't be so open about his own life like Edwen was being. Perhaps she could be a good information provider about him. And Belaithiel needed that, she needed desesperately to unwrap the mistery around him.

\- Do you want to talk about about what happened yesterday? What surprised Thranduil was your reaction, you felt the heat but it didn't burn you

\- How was it supposed to burn me? it's a scar... I don't understand

\- Well, I tried to remove it once, and it didn't went that good to me... He has never let anyone else touch it since that day - Edwen lowered her voice - Before he got burned, and his wife saved his life, he had an special ability. When an elf has an skill like that, we call it a gift, but to Thranduil it was always a curse.

Belaithiel lifted her eyebrows curiously. She had a thousand questions to make, but she thought it was best to let Edwen explain things her own way.

\- He can live again any memory, and also see everybody else's memories too. Lady Galadriel can read your thoughts, and get to your head to read them. Thranduil could get to your head to see all you have ever been, and he could show you as well all he has ever seen, from his own mind or from others. But in the battle where King Oropher died... He couldn't bare the horrors he had seen, he lived it again day after day. It almost drove him insane. Do you imagine what's like to carry the fears of many other people? Can you imagine how it's like to tell a mother all her sons have died while you see her singing them a lullaby as little elfings in your head? - Edwen got up and served both more coffee. Belaithiel was trying to build in her mind the story Edwen was telling her. - It was too much for him to handle. In order to distract his mind he fought fiercely all along our lands against any creature that could suppose a threat to us, he had more than qualified men to do that, but he couldn't be still anymore. He had to make those thoughts go away. We all feared for his sanity, we all feared he'd become insane as his mother. - Belaithiel drank all of her second cup of coffee in one single gulp - When the Dragon hitted our borders he was determined to kill it and no one could tell him otherwise. Sometimes I think he wanted to die. - Edwen's eyes darkened at those memories - He got to throw an arrow to that beast's heart but he had to get so close that he got caught by the Dragon's final breath of fire. The Queen, showed him how to canalize his own power to be constantly healing his burns, he can't erase them, no one in Arda can, but with a constant fluid of great power it is possible to keep it stable. He can't use his ability to read through any mind while he's controlling his physical damage. - Edwen leaned closer to Belaithiel and smiled - Once, Thranduil was as joyfull as Gilerad. Can you imagine that? But having Dragon poison through your veins can really twsit your very own being, I think that it really affected him more than what he's willing to admit... 

\- Thank you for telling me all this - Belathiel tried to search on her mind the right words to go on now - But I need to know how you've found out about me...

Edwen smiled at her. 

\- There's many things you don't know, my child. Your father and Lady Galadriel thought that it was very important that you could find your own way by yourself, now that I have you in front of my eyes I understand why. - Edwen couldn't really explained what she felt. It was a presage there was no doubt, Thranduil had felt the same way the first day he saw this child, he told her that. - I knew your father, long before he sailed he sent me a letter to advice me that you'd come here. He knew you'd like to see your mother's home with your own eyes.

\- Why would he tell you that? - Belaithiel frowned.

\- In case our obstinated King considered you a threat or who knows what he could have thought of you. Your father asked me to watch over you here. But that, Thranduil, doesn't know it. And if you want me to keep your secret, you'll have to keep this one, ok? - All Belaithiel could do was nod. 

\- Fine, now my daughter has already prepared anything you'll need on this trip, I think you'll leave tomorrow. - Edwen got up and waited for Belaithiel to do the same. - I'd like to pick up my daughter and take you to Thranduil so he can tell you personally what he has planned. Is that ok for you?

 

Belaithiel again nodded. She had switched off from the world processing all the information she had just received. But Edwen seemed to understand perfectly and took Belaithiel's hand to guide her to the King's chambers.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Edwen opened the doors to what seemed to be a family dining room that Belaithiel hadn't seen before. There she found Thranduil standing next to the fire place. Gilerad and Sileirien were sitting on a green couch. As soon as Belaithiel entered the room, both turned their heads and smiled at her, she smiled back. 

\- Edwen, this is a family meeting. Why is she here? Can't you just keep it private for once? - Belaithiel turned to the opposite corner of the room, where she found standing by the window, a very tall she elf. She had Gilerad's same hair color and grey eyes. They were very alike, except for her aggressive looks and her frowned expression.

\- Eryn, I wanted her to be here. - Thranduil fulminated her with eyes covered in ice - Belaithiel meet my older daughter Eryn. She's part of our guard and had been on a two months mission in our borderlands. That's why you haven't met before.

Thranduil crossed the room to where they were standing. 

\- Sileirien, you can go with your mother, there's many things she wants to tell you before I'm allowed to take you with us. Come on, go. 

Sileirien immediately obeyed him and stepped next to her mother.

\- Thranduil, have you been to your gardens? The Woods are flourishing beautifully this year, seems like we'll have a _vigorous spring_ , don't you think? - Edwen laughed playfully at her own joke.

\- That was an odd joke, Edwen, even for you - But he smirked, in that way that caused Belaithiel to shiver.

\- Well, I just wonder why it is, you know we've been living here for so long, that these woods are already part of ourselves. What could have changed recently for them to reborn again so gracefully? - Belaithiel could perfectly feel both Thranduil and Edwen's eyes on her.

\- Edwen we'll talk later, thanks for taking care of her. - He titled his head pointing at Belaithiel. Edwen turned to leave the room with her daughter - But next time we could use some of your coffee here too.

Edwen turned her head to respond with a nod and a smile.

Thranduil closed the door behind them. He placed a hand in Belaithiel's back. This gesture got her by surprise. her legs weakened but his firm hand kept her standing.

 - Belaithiel, I'll leave tomorrow to visit my son. Gilerad and my daughters will join me, as you already know. You're invited as well. Will you come with us? - He already knew the answer to that question.

\- Of course, I believe Sileirien has already prepared anything I'll need. Thank you for always providing for me... - He seemed to be pleased by her unexpected compliment. The tall elleth chuckled.

\- Really? Do I have to see this? 

\- See what Eryn? - Thranduil fixed his cold eyes on the frustrated elleth.

\- This sort of courtship between my King and a random elf he found invading our Woods. - She crossed her arms over her chest.

\- You are making your judgement too soon, my darling, like you always do. Does she really look like a potential invader? - Belaithiel looked at him hurtfully at this comment, but she didn't feel like getting into an argument. - Besides that what I do with my personal life is not of your concern, I make huge efforts to ignore what you all do out there everyday. I won't discuss this matters with you. Did I make myself clear? - The young elleth looked at him as fiercely as she could.

\- Of course, your grace. You always get what you want - She passed next to them giving a killer look to Belaithiel. - Please excuse me for I have to prepare my stuff for this trip.

She left the room like a hurricane shouting the door behind her.

 - Hey, she'll get over it - Gilerad smiled at Belaithiel.

\- Get over what? - Belaithiel looked at him and back to Thranduil - It's not like we had to live together, I don't mind if she hates me for no reason. 

\- She doesn't hate you. She gets too worried, and has always been this kind of grumpy - Gilerad got up from the couch - Ada, unfortunely I'm suppose to help prepare everything too.  

\- You have permission to leave.

As he passed Belaithiel he kissed her cheek. Belaithiel smiled, a grumpy elleth couldn't change the fact that she felt like home here.

 

Thranduil led Belaithiel to the couch and sat opposite to her. 

\- I suppose you're not going to tell me anything about your talk with Edwen, am I wrong? 

\- Can we go out? Can I see your gardens? - Thranduil raised his eyebrows at her petition, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he said:

\- Yes, I'll take you, come on - He got up and extended a hand that Belaithiel nervously took.

It was fantastic far beyond that what she could have ever imagined. It wasn't a planned garden like it's usual in a palace, it was a forest clearing with all sorts of shrubberies and wild colorful flowers growing on every corner. It was like an enchanted forest, indeed, as Edwen had said it was strangely too full of spring colors for that time of the year. She saw all kinds of birds flying  from tree to tree, and even a few deers walking in and out of the shrubberies. 

\- It's beautiful. It's the most beautiful place I have ever seen! - Thranduil saw her face filled in colour again, her golden eyes sparkled as she said those words.

\- My mother build it for me when she was carrying me, she worked on it until the same day I was born - Belaithiel entwined her arm in his. 

\- And who takes care of it now? - She asked curiously, she hadn't heard of this place before.

\- No one does. No one has done since she was gone. 

\- I don't believe you! How can it be like this if that's true? 

\- All of my personal chambers have views to this garden. There aren't any other rooms where you can contemplate it but mines, I would've noticed if someone was sneaking around here don't you think? 

 

He took her to a fountain that seemed to be the center of the garden, they both sat in some horizontal longs in front of it. 

He turned his head to look right into hers.

\- I'm sorry if I scared you last night. It won't happen again - His expression wasn't cold anymore, his eyes revealed true shame.

\- The only thing that scared me was that I made you feel so bad... I won't do that again either - Belaithiel moved closer until their tights were touching each others.

\- You don't make me feel bad. Quite the opposite, you make me want to be alive again. I'm really enjoying having you here, I won't get away from you until we finished your trip.

\- And what happens next? Will you sail? What will happen to your people? - Belaithiel couldn't bare the idea of helping him to leave. She wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about the Green Woods or because she couldn't think of a life without him. 

 He stroked her hair with his right hand while his eyes seemed lost watching the waterfalls created by the small fountain.

\- Let's not worry about a future that it's not ours yet, alright? - This time he smiled, a sweet gently smile that Belaithiel memorize in her head to treasure forever in her memories. 

\- Will you tell me how did you get this? - She pointed at the necklace she was wearing. His smiled went from hopeful to sad and melancholic. 

\- Lady Galadriel gave it to my wife, and she gave it to me. - He took a deep breath before he was able to continue - She was a healer that came from the Undying Lands, with Lady Galadriel, and my father himself. As far as I know she could be as old as my father. When I got burned, I really thought, and expected to die. But Lady Galadriel was content with the guidance and protection that my father and I had provided to the Green Elves in the deep forest, so she wouldn't let me die. She sent my wife, her best healer to take care of me. At first I was in a dark place where I couldn't tell if I was still alive or not. I believe that many days passed until I saw through my eyelids a small flickering light. As soon as I started to pay attention to it I heard a voice singing in sindarin. And it was the most beautiful I had ever heard, it reminded me of my mother's. As soon as I listened to it the light intensified until I felt again conscious of my own injured body. It took a lot of strenght to decide to come back to Earth and face my pain. But when I opened my eyes I saw her. Her own light was more intense than any starlight. First thing I saw was this necklace hanging of her neck. As soon as she realized I had opened my eyes she embraced me and said to my ear "Welcome home, I won't let you go to that dark place ever again, so be strong". And I couldn't separate from her anymore since that day. - Belaithiel held the necklace strongly in her right hand, with her left hand she cleared a tear that was about to fall from her eyelashes. - But at the end she didn't keep that promise.  

 

....................

 

Legolas could stare at her green eyes for hours. If she only knew how many times he had stalked her in the practice fields, she would have certainly beaten him up. He covered her nakedness with his silver cape. For them there was no more comfortable place than a layer of spring leafs in a calm forest clearing. He began to play with a lock of red like fire hair. 

\- What? - He asked - What are you thinking?

\- Will we ever go back to the Woods? - Legolas sighed and sat with his bare back against a tree.

\- I don't know. I don't know if I can - She crowled in his chest.

\- Never? Legolas it's our home... I'll stay by you, but I just think... We should go back eventually, maybe a whole spring in the Woods? - She gave him a charming smile that legolas didn't even knew she could perform.

\- This is a new technique you've got huh? Fine dresses, irresistibles smile, what else do you have for me? - He laughed.

\- Anything you want, my Prince - She said before kissing his neck.

Legolas stroked her hair, that hair he had always loved so much. But his mind was already fyling away to the time he first saw Tauriel.

 

_There was a time where the Green Elves still lived all across the Woods instead of locking themselves in the King's caves. Many families lived spread the borderlands of his father's realm. Many of those families were integrated by soldiers of the King guard's who guarded the secret entrances to their kingdom._

_As the darkness spread through the Woods, some of those families had to eventually abandon their homes and destroy many secrets paths to the realm as only way to keep Orcs away from their lands. Tauriel's family lived in one of those northern entrances._

_Tathariel, one of King's Thranduil fiercest captains was Tauriel's aunt. She used to bring provisions to her sister's cabin in the Woods. In one of those expeditions she found their cabin reduced to fire. She couldn't find the corpses of her family, but the strange smell in the air left no doubt that there was Orc's blood in those ruins. She inmediately ride to the palace. The secret path had been exposed and they'd had to take mesures to assure their safety._

_Thranduil decided to inspect the incident himself. So he parted with his men and Tathariel. They cleaned the cabin's ruins, and hidden the path that would never be used again. Apparently the couple of adult Elves had burned the zone in an attempt to avoid the Orc's company to find the way to Mirkwood._

_But for anyone's surprise Thrandul heard something under a shrub of blackberries, indeed there was a little elfling, no more than two years huddled in a green blanket._

_\- Tathariel... The child is safe, seemed the Woods have protected her - He took out the little creature in his arms, big green eyes looked frightened by the amount of strange faces looking at her._

_\- Good... I really want to leave now, my King, can we get back home? - Thranduil nodded and extended his arms for Tathariel to catch the little elfling. But Tathariel seemed to be far away from them right now._

_He understood and took the kid with him in is own elk all the way to the palace. The little red haired creature felt asleep as soon as the elk started to move._

 

_Thranduil had told Legolas that this would be a short expedition, but he had always been such an impatient elfling, so he expected his father in a chamber next to the hall of the throne, trying to make his own arrows. Hours seemed to go faster than he thought as he heard loud voices in the hall of the throne. Legolas could tell his father was having a discussion with Tathariel, he knew very well their voices, as Tathariel spent so much time in his father chambers._

_He wanted to go back to his father so badly, but he couldn't really stand angry Thranduil. He could be so rough at times, and so was Tathariel, so he grabbed all the patience left he had and waited for the river to calm down out there._

_After fifteen minutes of complete silence, Legolas figured out Tathariel was probably gone and decided to run out to meet his beloved Ada._

_\- Ada!_

_His father was pensatively sitting at the throne, but when he heard his elfling's voce he raised his eyes to his son and smiled at him._

_\- Ada, what's that thing in your lap? - Legolas ran curiously to sit at his father's feet._

_\- It's not a thing, it's a child. Come on get closer - Legolas did as he was told and took a closer look at the red haired child in his father lap. Unexpectedly the child smiled at him._

_\- She smiled Ada! - Legolas smiled back at the creature - I like her red hair, like autumn leafs. Ada, why is she here?_

_\- She's an orphan now, her parents died guarding our borderlands - Now that Legolas looked at his father face he seemed sad._

_\- She doesn't have a mother like you and I, is that why you are sad? - Thranduil ran a hand through his son's hair._

_\- You'll see, little prince, it's not about having a mother, the important thing is to have a family, alright? Now we're going to be her family, all of us. As a prince you have to look after everyone in this kingdom, do you understand?_

_Legolas nodded and extender his arms to take the child._

_\- I think she might be hungry, can I take her to the kitchen?_

_Thranduil smiled at his son. He was born to be a King, he had always known, there was a light in his heart that made Thranduil believed everyday that all he had to was worth it, for what he was so thankful to his son, always showing him the light._

_\- Yes, and then bring her to Edwen, do you think you can complete that mission Prince Legolas?_

_\- Yes, my King I swear I will protect her. But does she have a name?_

_Tathariel hadn't mention a name, and by the moment wasn't willing to take care of the creature, but that was something that in Thranduil's judgement Legolas wasn't ready to know yet._

_\- Yes, her name is Tauriel._

_\- Let's go Tauriel, you are going to like living here - Legolas smiled._

 

\- I sent a letter to my father, before I knew you were coming... I think he might be arriving soon - Legolas seemed pensatively, Tauriel was used to this moments of silence, she liked it, it allowed her to stare at him discretly. She could secretly inspection every inch of his perfect features, and she liked it even more now that she had him naked, exposed and as close as he could be.

\- He will. What's on your mind now? I want you to tell me everything now, all those things we never say to each other...

\- You are right. I want to tell you everything. Like, Tauriel would you marry me before the summer comes? 

\- Isn't that too soon? We have an eternity together, you're always on a hurry, Prince Legolas - She smiled

\- My father would be here at that time. Besides that, I rather to spend every second of eternity as your husband, you've already made me wait too long! 

\- That's not fair! - She punched his left arm wich caused him to laugh loud.

\- I like the new fine Tauriel, but the old one? mhm the old one makes me heat up! - And that was all Tauriel needed to hear to fuse her lips with his again.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

\- _Meleth nin_ there's some people I want you to meet, are you ready to go back? - Legolas stroked her hair softly.

\- Yes, but promise me it won't take long to meet your friends, all I want now is you, and I don't want to look like a plain minded elleth that can't do nothing but stare at her Prince.

\- No one will notice that, they're all going to be staring at you - He kissed her nose. Legolas motioned quickly to get his clothes back on before he got caught in her arms again, because if he did he was certain they would stay the whole night at the Woods. Tauriel moved to get her own robes but when she tried to get up she let out a groan of pain. Legolas reached her quickly and slided a strong arm behind her waist.

\- Are you ok _meleth nin_? - He saw a blood trail running down her thighs.

\- I'm fine, don't worry. You just see me as a warrior, but I must admit I'm a tiny elleth and your a big Sindar ellon, we should have taken things easier for a first time - Legolas looked horrified but Tauriel let out a relaxing laughter that confused him.

\- I enjoyed every single part of it, and I'll be fine by the time the sun falls, so you better don't have any excuses.

\- But I don't want to hurt you...

\- Legolas since when we do what you want? Somethings aren't going to change _Main nin._

 

Legolas left Tauriel in his chamber to take a bath, he had to leave the room or he would have made love to her again right in front of the two maids his father had sent to assist Tauriel. This short separation of no more than three hours was as eternal as the last decades they'd been separated. 

But he wanted her to see the reason why he didn't want to go back to the Woods now. This fellowship between men, dwarfes and elves had become his own as long as King Elessar and Gimli's dream. And if there's was an Elf in the whole Middle Earth that would appreciate this project he knew it was his Tauriel. She had encouraged him to take part in this world's matters not as an Elf, bus as a simple being, just like men and dwarfs, fighting as equalls they all were stronger. This was proven in the Battle of the Five Armies, and later in the fellowship of the Ring.

Legolas was convinced that this brotherhood between all races was the only way that Elves would have a purpose in Arda, if they couldn't adapt to this new world, they would all sail or fade away. There was so much wisdom his kin had to offer to the world, that he thought it was selfish and coward to let men and dwarfs alone in an Earth that Elves knew the most.  

He hadn't forget his folks in the Green Woods, his father, brother and sisters, but Ithilien could be a new era for the Elves. He hoped that it would be the starter point to bring all races closer.

He knew that if there was an Elf who could understand all this, that Elf was his beloved Tauriel. She had encouraged him to fight for everyone no matter if they were elves or not, you don't love someone because it's just like you, you accept its virtues and defects equally, and there were valuable lessons to learn in every difference. Tauriel had always been comprehensive, fair and just, and for that he loved her so much. The balance between hers and his father's advice had always been Legolas's moral compass. 

But now he had found his own North and he would be the one to guide them in the right direction.

 

King Elessar had arranged a welcome dinner for his friend's bride. Arwen was more than pleased to enjoy some time with their own kin. The new couple kept laughing and whispering to each other in sindarin the whole evening.

Gimli has tried for the first time to look a presentable Lord as soon as he knew there would be a few elleths in the party. 

\- You are lucky man, my friend, I would have to a thousand years too to get a beautiful kissed by fire bride like yours. - To him, this red haired elleth was even more breathtakingly than any other he had seen, because she was joyful, and kind with dwarfes as with any man or Elf she was meeting. Gimli just hoped that Legolas was able to bring more of his people to their new home, to fill the streets with their beauty and their joy.

As soon as the table had ran out of wine, Legolas found the perfect excuse to retire.

\- Dear friends, I hope you can excuse us, but Tauriel is tired after the long trip from the Woods, and there's many things I wish to tell her but haven't had the time yet. - King Elessar bowed his head as approval and Legolas left hand in hand with Tauriel to his chamber.

 

\- _Meleth nin_ , tomorrow we'll ride to Ithilien, I can't wait to show you all we have done by now. - He gave her a sweet smile. But somehow Tauriel had the feeling that he was hidding something, there's was something in his mind, in his heart that he was keeping from her.

\- Legolas, what's wrong? I know this face of yours... - She grabbed his head and forced his eyes to look deep into hers.

\- I feel... - He sighed - I feel like if all this was the calm before the storm, do you know what I mean? It's like something is wrong, but I can't see it, I just know there's something...Perhaps I'm just getting mad like my father after all I've seen

\- No, I've seen you do this many times, you get worried and there something happens, and it's never been a good thing. But what danger could be facing now? - He pressed his forehead agaisnt hers and surrounder her waist with his arms.

\- I don't know, but I'll fight it, whatever it is, I'll be there.

\- And I'll be with you. - Tauriel had began to unbotton his silver shirt.

\- I know, Captain. - He smiled.

 

....................

 

Thranduil stood up and extended a hand to help Belaithiel.

\- My child, there are things I need to settle straight before I'm able to leave my realm. I really wish I could stay with you for much longer, but I can't. May I take you back to the palace?

\- Yes - Belaithiel was still shocked by all the information she had received. She had uncovered part of the veil, but not all of it she knew. She attempted o take his hand, but before she could reach him she lost contact with world. Her vision blurred but she could see herself standing in an open field, a wonderful big city she hadn't seen before behind her back. She saw thousands of Orcs, though she had never seen one, there was no doubt those abominable creatures had to be Orcs. She could feel the grass under her feet dry, like dead. It all smelled like death. All of a sudden she could see Thranduil's face with his scars showing out and his golden armor bloostained, she heard screams and voices she couldn't understand. All of a sudden her vision went black an she found herself shivering wrapped in Thranduil's arms back in his garden. Silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. Thranduil held her stronger.

\- I believe that is the Sight, isn't it? _tithen mir._

\- Do you mean that is the future what I've just seen? - He could see that her expression was nothing but horror.

\- It might be, or it might be not. The Sight is not precise, most of the time the visions are true, but a small portion of it. 

\- I don't want it to be true, it was horrible. Can I avoid it? 

\- I think that the true if it's meant to happen shouldn't be avoided, but horror, that's something we can defeat, _tithen mir. -_ And he suddenly kissed her forehead. Belaithiel felt the warm in his robes transmiting the heat to her own body, his kiss felt like a cascade of calm and peace.

\- Whatever you've seen, I'll promise I'l fight it with you.

She didn't want to tell him that that was exactly what she saw, and what terrified her. 

\- Do you really have to go now?

\- I do, but I promise I'll visit you later, maybe I can have dinner with you. Would you like that?

\- Yes, please. Perhaps you can tell me more about this. - When Belaithiel decided to part from her kin to live her own adventure she knew that one of the risks was to find out things she wouldn't like, and for that she had to be prepared. In fact her training with Lady Galadriel and Mithrandir were the first clue that her future wasn't going to be a walk through the gardens. 

\- Okay, little bird, now I'll take you to Edwen's chambers, her herbs might help you feel better later tonight.

All the way to the healers quarters he kept his arm around her shoulders. Belaithiel felt like if his arm was some sort of cape that could protect her from the world.

 

\- Sweet child, drink this, please. Did he frighten you again? - Edwen and Thranduil didn't exchange any words, he left Belaithiel at the door and as soon as Edwen saw her pale face she turned to her herbs to prepare something.

Belaithiel sat and took the cup in her hands, after a big gulp she tried to smile to Edwen.

\- No, all he did was comforting me.

\- Well, that's unusual, even when he tries his best Thranduil's a mess trying to be comprehensive. Legolas's runaway has operated a big change on him, I suppose. - Belaithiel nodded, she really couldn't listen what the old healer was saying, she had all the questionS she wanted to ask Thranduil later spinning around her head. - My child, our chambers are nearby I'll take you there so you can get some rest, tomorrow the ride will be very long, and you look too weak for it.

Belaithiel didn't want to tell her what just happened, this time it'd be hers and Thranduil's secret,  like her masters told her in The Falas, somethings are better left unknown.

As soon as her head touched the pillow she felt in a deep sleep. In her dreams she remembered all of her lessons with Lady Galadriel, she was sure that they knew she possesed the Sight, but why wouldn't they teach her how to use it?  

A soft tiny hand shook her shoulders to wake her up. She opened her eyes to meet a short, very thin brown haired elleth.

\- Good evenning, My Lady, my name's Nindhen, the King has asked me to be your assistant from now on. You've been sleeping the whole day, but you have an appointment with our Grace and your hair needs to be combed, I'm sorry I had to wake you up.

\- It's okay Nindhen, can you call me Belaithiel please? I feel so old wearing a title I don't actually have. 

\- But the King said...

\- Let me deal with the King ok? - The little elf smiled kindly and took Belaithiel hand in his back to the palace chambers. 

 

Edwen's tea had somehow revitalized her. She talked joyfully with Nindhen about her new wardrobe, Sileirien was a true artist, there was no doubt. 

\- I think you should wear something special, My... Belaithiel, for your last night at the palace. The king likes fancy things - Nindhen giggled. - I think he would be pleased if you look specially elegant tonight. 

\- Good advice Nindhen, I think he would too. Would you pick something for me then? Something he might like? - The little elleth wasted no time running to the huge wardrobe, she digged into the hangers until all Belaithiel could see was the back of her green tunic. A few minutes later Nindhen emerged with a night gown, it was deep dark blue, with a golden embroided generous cleavage. It was simple yet majestic.

\- This one is perfect, this silk is the finest you can find, this dress is worth any Lothlorien noble lady, please try it on - Nindhen handed Belaithiel the delicate piece and as soon as she felt the silk fall on her body like a smooth cascade she knew she wanted to wear it.

\- Thank you Nindhen.

\- Oh no! I still have work to do, let me fix you hair now.

After Nindhen considered her job finished, Belaithiel faced herself in the mirror. Nindhen had taken one lock of her golden hair on each side and entwined them in the back of her head, it was a classic noble elleth style. But when Belaithiel took a look in the mirror, she thought it gave her the looks of a total grown up she elf.  She didn't look like a _sweet child_ anymore, and she liked it.

\- Wish me good luck! - She said to Nindhen.

\- May your last night at the palace be the greatest of all. - Nindhen made a reverence meant for a Queen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end I've posted a link to a sketch I did for Sileirien

Nindhen led Belaithiel to the King's chambers. She left her in a small chamber next to his bedroom. Belaithiel could see a small round table prepared for two, but Thranduil was no where to be seen. The small room had some sort of glass doors that seemed to lead to a balcony. Belaithiel stepped out to find that the balcony was right above his garden. The evenning had already started so it wasn't too cold yet, and she decided to take out the table and the two chairs. 

She leaned her back in the balcony's railing and threw back her head to look at the stars. It was hard to see them all in the Woods, as the ancient trees served as a ceiling between the people and the sky. For a brief moment she missed the sea breeze, and the clear sky of the Falas.

\- A ray of sunshine in the dark of the night... 

His deep velvet voice caressed her ears like a feather causing her to shiver.

\- No, don't come, I'll go, You had a good idea moving this to the outside. - As soon as she heard him Belaithiel took a step forward to meet him but he shook his head. He gave her a half smile and reached the balcony in a few steps. 

They sat in front of each other, both had a salad and red berries's cake.

\- Forgive me for this plain dinner, but we'll ride for many hours tomorrow, so we better eat something light tonight. Even though if I had known you'd come glowing more than Luthien I'd have made my servants work harder.

\- It's perfect, I came here for the talk, not for the food. - She blushed.

\- Oh I bet you have a million things going on your mind now, but we have all the time in the world, if it's not today, we'll continue tomorrow, or the day after. One a thing at a time okay? - She nodded. 

\- Thranduil... can I call you Thranduil? - She had her eyes fixed on the table.

\- I would prefer that, yes. I don't get to hear my own name very often, wich is awkward, don't you think? - He laughed, she lifted her eyes to him, and laughed herself, he had a sweet contagious laughter, it made him look more alive, younger, that she instantly wondered how he might have been when he was young, and happy, before all the tragedies fell on his back and scarred him forever.

\- Edwen said that your mother had your same gift... Did she teach you how to use it? - He turned his gaze away from her to stare into the infinite darkness of the night sky.

\- She did have it, but no, she didn't teach me - He sighed deeply.- My mother... She was banished when I was only four years old.

\- Banished? Who could have banished the Queen? - His gaze turned colder.

\- My father, the King, of course.

\- Why would he...? I'm sorry I don't want to upset you, I'm too curious, I don't want to be disrespectful. - Belaithiel promised herself to try to shout her mouth the next time they were alone, all of her curiousness did nothing but harm to him. 

\- It's okay, I'll tell you if you wish to know, but then we'll talk about you, does it seem fair to your too curious heart? - He waited for her to nod in approval. - My mother had constant visions, most of them were memories, some were of the future, and some where thoughts she caught from other people. My father's servants told me that she would usually get lost in her own thoughts, distant and distracted they said. Eventually I understood why. - Again he took a few seconds to close his eyes and breathe deeply.- She loved to show me the starts, I don't know why it fascinated her that much. My father builded a high tower for her, as high as an ancient tree so she could contemplate the night sky whenever she wanted. One night she took me with her, she held me in her arms, and suddenly a vision came to her and I slipped from her arms and fell. - He served Belaithiel and himself a glass of wine. - The fall nearly kills me, I was unconsciouns for weeks, and my father really thought I was going to die. 

\- But it was an accident... - Belaithiel stared at him in horror. 

\- It was, but my father could ony think that he had almost lost his only son. My mother was a tiny elleth, I almost kill her the day she gave birth to me, so all healers told her she wouldn't be able to conceive again. I was the only heir that he would ever have. - He took a long gulp of his wine. - He went insanely mad at her for putting me in danger, and decided that it was no longer safe for me to  be under her care anymore. And he banished her. So my mother spent the following twenty years of her life in Imladris until she faded. I was told she had felt off the tower too and died.

\- How did you find out the truth?

\- When my father was mortally hurt at the battlefield, Lord Elrond took me with him. He died in my arms, and before he parted he took my hand and showed me the truth. I hated him for quite some time, I could have seen her at least for a last time. This memory of my father banishing her is all I got.

\- Well, my parents both did things I don't agree... But I knew they loved me in their own ways, that's what I try to remember when they come to my mind. - It was hard for her to recognize how much she had wanted fo know what it was like to have a family.

\- I know he loved me, he took well care of me until the day he passed, he did his best as a father, and was an admirable King. I often think we might have a curse... All I ever wanted was to raise my children with their mother, but I failed in that too. - He drank more wine. - But that's another story for another day. Now, what did you see in the garden?

\- I saw a war, you were there and so was I... There were thousands of those horrible creatures, but I felt something so evil, there was something that was very very bad, I don't know what it was...

Thranduil got up and walked to her chair. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her tense shoulders and then he began to gently massage.

\- The Sight can be very tricky my dear. Before I went to fight for the last time with my father I had a vision of the future. I saw us win that war, I saw what it seemed to be a celebration... I saw our crown, and thought that we would be victorious...

\- But you won, I mean it became true.

\- Part of it. I lost my father, and three thirds of our army. I came back to an expectant kingdom only to bring the dead into these halls. There was no celebration, but a sad coronation ceremony. And then one commemoration ceremony after another. I don't know I'd had mached knowing it would end up like that. It's not worth being part of a legend, if you couldn't save your people, we led them to a massacre, not to a victory.

\- That's not true - Belaithiel got up and placed a hand in his cheek.- You lost many prople that day, you lost your father it's true. But what if you hadn't fight? The dark forces could have taken the whole Forest and kill all you prople, your army and your citizens, somehow you saved people, you and the ones you who died.

\- What you've just said sounds like something too wise to come out of a young mouth like yours. - He gently cherished her hair. - I know we saved people, but the price was too high, and sometimes it's hard to be happy because you haven't die when you have a hole in your heart for the ones you've lost. I'm tired of the suffering of my people. I'm not hiding in my caves like a mad coward King, I'm trying not to be responsable of any more deaths in this realm. - He shook his head like trying to take a memory away. - Will you now tell me how come our horizons met? I've felt since the first time I saw you, this is not a casualty, this is part of our faith.

\- You may not believe me, Thranduil, but I think I will save you.

\- You? Save me from exactly what? The Evil you've perceived? - He lifted his eyebrows.

\- In someway yeah... But also from feeling so guilty, from having to make hard decisions to protect your people... Whatever comes out this time, I'll defeat it for good, I want it to be over, for you, and those who have always lived scared of what they might loose in a next war. I want to put and end on this. 

\- And so do I. But beauty doesn't win wars, neither does the Sight. How are you going to defeat an Evil that goes beyond your imagination?

\- Because there's much more here... - Belaithiel grabbed his left hand and place it in her heart. - than what you've seen and can imagine.

\- Then I'll have to stay close to you, so I won't miss what you can do. - He gave her his seductive half smile.

\- Oh you should be, I assure you. - She smiled back a him. 

All of a sudden they both heard the chamber's doors opening, letting in the moody old daughter of the King, Eryn.

\- It's a requirement to at least knock the door, before entering the King's personal chambers. - He quickly took off his hand of Belaithiel.

\- Well you've been son _informal_   lately I thought it wouldn't mind you, _your grace_. - The elleth said. She was a wild beauty, even though she possessed feminine good looking features, her height and posture were proper of a warrior, not a lady.

\- Let's go straight to the point of your interruption, do you need something, _my dear_? 

\- To talk to you privately - She cloned his strange smirk.

\- Thranduil, I better leave, I think I might have some rest for tomorrow. - Belaithiel kissed his cheek. - Have a good night, Thranduil.

He kissed her front and sadly smiled at her. As Belaithiel passed next to Eryn to leave the room, this time she was the one to throw a fulminating look a the grumpy elleth.

Nindhen was on the corridor waiting for her. Belaithiel wondered if she had stayed there the whole time, and is she did if she had listened to them. But the tiny elleth had an impassive expression, like all Thranduil's servants she showed a discipline worth admiring. 

 ....................

\- Rise up sunshine! We have a company waiting for us! - Sileirien shook her violently until she openned her eyes, Nindhen stooy behind the princess laughing. - C'mon! Ada doesn't like lateness!

\- Okay... give me five, I need to find something to wear... - Belaithiel had slept with her gown on, it smelled like him, like a blooming spring.

\- I've taken care of that, so you've got two minutes only. - A very enthusiastic Sileirien pointed at a silver short tunic and a pair of green leggings in the corner of her bed, Belaithiel let out a groan.

Before she could even try to fix her hair the young elleth dragged her out of the room.

\- Have a safe trip, My Lady! - Yelled Nindhen.

Sileirien turned quickly and offered her a smile. Belaithiel tried to do so, but she was still sleepy and lazzy and when she turned back Nindhen wasn't at the door anymore.

As they passed the King's chambers, Belaithiel saw a group of three fine blonde elleths with plain white tunics leaving the King's bedroom.

\- Wait! Who are they? - Sileirien took a quick look and frowned her nose.

\- Servants. Let's go.

Belaithiel decided she'd interrogate the young princess about those "servants" later.

They stopped at the kitchen for no more than fifteen minutes, Belaithiel had to swallow a cup of tea and a piece of corn bread under the impatience gaze of Sileirien. As soon as she gave the last bite she felt the grap of Sileirien's hand pulling off her tunic.

The final stop was the royal stables, when Gilerad greeted both of them with a huge smile. Not as the grumpy Eryn of course, who didn't even turn to face Belaithiel.

The company was ready to leave except for Sileirien that was caught in her mother's arms. She threw a suplicating gaze at her father, but Thranduil ignored it. Gilerad laughed at the situation, and Eryn let out a frustrated sight.

\- Take care of her. - Edween said to Thranduil, he bowed his head to her, then she took a deep breath and let her daughter go, a released excited Sileirien quickly mounted with his brother Gilerad.

The King extended a hand to Belaithiel to help her get on his elk. But before Belaithiel could reach him Edwen grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear:

\- And you take care of him _daughter of the Grey._

Belaithiel shivered at the hearing of her words, but didn't turn back to reply, she took the King's hand and mounted behind him gracefully.

But as soon as they passed by Edwen, she moved her lips to say _"I will"_ and Edwen smiled at her sweetly in return.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> <http://frankensteinsaway.tumblr.com/post/116567528889/sileirien-thranduils-daughter>  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Legolas liked his chambers at the highest area of the castle, it allowed him to see all lands beyond the walls of the city, he longed to get back to the nature. Tauriel had already formally met his friends, they enjoyed three days and nights of endless talks about their adventures, but now it was time to involve Tauriel in his projects. 

Every day the restlessness in his spirit grew bigger. His friend were used to his anormal energy levels that couldn't realize how uneasy he had grown. But Tauriel did, she could see a slight shadow of darkness occasionally crossing his eyes. 

Every morning at dawn he would sit at his window and stare at the horizon for like an eternity to her. He was looking for something, his heart was certain that something was coming, and he wanted to be prepared. 

After so many years fighting side by side, Tauriel knew that all of his presentiments became true, maybe it was his sinda blood, but he was able to see things unrevealed for the rest. She once thought he fought like a spider, using some sort of arachnid sense of anticipation, like he could sense in the air when something is about to happen. And this time he was having one of those feeling, he was in alert state, though he tried to hide it under a sweet smile, but she could read what he truly had in his heart.

\- What troubles you, _My Prince_? - She said with a playful smile.

\- Wearing my tittle in my own bedroom sounds like a thing my father would do. Do I look like him to you? - He frowned his eyebrows in a serious attempt to imitate King Thranduil's angry looks.

\- You look more like him than you think. - Tauriel laughed.

\- Wow, this is the kind of thing that I don't want to ever hear you say in my bed, please. - He brought his hands to his ears pretending he didn't want to listen to her.

\- Why it is so bad to admit that do you look like him? There was a time when you seemed to be an extension of his cape. "Oh Tauriel look at the bow Ada has given me, Oh Tauriel Ada thinks I'm ready to start patrolling, Oh Tauriel Ada has given me my own elk". Have you forgotten all that? - Legolas let out a frustrated sigh.

\- I was a child, ok? It's normal to admire your father for any child, you don't know because... - Tauriel's expression darkened. - I'm sorry I shouldn't have said... what I was about to say.

\- Well it's true, I didn't have a father to raise me, but I always wished I had yours. - Legolas walked away from the window and laid next to her.

\- Why?

\- Because when he came from his missions he would run to you at first place, even with his cape covered in Orc's filth, he would lift in you in his arms so you could be sure he was okay. And he would stay awake all night with you at the practice field whenever you felt like you weren't good enough. He would fight with you, crawling in the mud until you got tired of it. - Legolas remained silent already flashing images of his young days in his head - And then he did the same for Eryn. And for Gilerad when he wouldn't want to spend hours fighting and training, your father would sit next to him listening to endless hours of piano practicing, even if he wasn't interesting on it, but he stood with his elfling. And I've seen Sileirien braiding his hair, I assure it was worth seeing it. - Tauriel laughed.

\- I must admit I love my father, as my father. But we have strong political differences, he raised me to be a Prince and someday a ruler, how am I going to support ideas I don't agree with? I can't think of being a good ruler not taking part in the matters of this Earth, and he's the one to blame for that. He always encouraged me to prove my strength and will. But now he doesn't like it?

\- Legolas did he ever said he doesn't like it? Maybe you thought he didn't, I thought he'd despise me and it happened to be completely otherwise... - Tauriel surrounded his neck with his arms. - Make me a promise. 

\- What?

\- Will you give him a chance? A talk at least? - She tried to smile at him as charmingly as possible. - C'mon Prince Legolas diplomacy it's just as important as fighting skills. 

\- Ok, but you're starting to develop preoccupying manipulating skills with me. Should I be scared? - He said against her lips.

\- Of me? Too late! - She kissed him fiercely. He responded for a few seconds but then he became lazy and she pulled apart. - What?

\- I want... No, I'm sorry but _I need_ to asked you one thing... - He cleared his throat trying to find the best words to work it out. - Do you think we could have had a chance if... Kill... had lived?

Tauriel sat on the bed with her knees close to her chest and her arms closed around her knees. 

\- Do you mean... Wich one of you would I have chosen? 

\- Mhm more or less, yes.

\- Well, I don't know that, I had different feelings for both of you... I don't even know if I would have ever really... - She took a deep breath, words seemed to die in her throat. She had tried for so long not to even mention his name, too much guilt. - Run with him.

Legolas sat next to her and placed a firm arm around her shoulders.

\- But I remember that when he told me to run, the first thing that crossed my mind was to question myself if I could really live without you. - Legolas opened his deep blue eyes wider. - I mean technically I lived without you, and I was prepared for the day where you'd find a beautiful sinda wife and had many strong blond children following you across the palace, but... getting to spend my eternal days in a place where I could never see your face again, hear your voice, or fight by your side... Well that was a higher scale of pain for me to handle.

\- That's all I needed to know. - He pressed his forehead against hers. - And you should I would have eventually followed you, to any place in Arda, to Mordor itself. It took me more time than I'd have wished to realize what a big part of me you are.

Silent tears began to slip Tauriel's eyes. She wanted to respond to his beautiful words but many feelings were surfacing all at the same time and she wasn't good at setting her heart straight.

\- I feel guilty for Kili. I should have never given him any hope... I opened my heart to him because I was sure I had to keep it away from you. Do you realize that my stupidity led to his death? If he hadn't fall for me he would have never come to my call... and died. 

\- I disagree. He didn't fall in love with you because you gave him hope. You never gave me any and I'd have follow you to the death. It was because of what you are, that he fell in love with you. How could he not have fall for your burning like fire beauty, your bravery and your wise and kind heart? He had never probably met any elf, or woman, or she dwarf that worth dying for, more than you do. - Wet green eyes looked at his deep blue ones, he wiped a tear away with his gentle hand. - Do you know that dwarves think red hair is a good luck feature? You should hear the story they tell about the legendary beauty that captivated Kili of Thorin's lineage's heart in the battle of the five armies. I told myself Gimli, that if there was a creature that worth dying for it was you, and I told him that when we were in Lorien. So when we got here, first thing he told his people was "and Legolas said there are even more beautiful woman in the Green Woods, I can't even imagine how that can be possible".

Tauriel smiled, and Legolas couldn't resist the need to feel her taste on his lips anymore, Ithilien could wait one day more, perhaps one night more. But the need he had to fuse his skin with hers was unbearable for him.  

....................

 

After two entire hours of begs, Thranduil agreed to stop at least two nights in East Lorien, Gilerad's arguments were that Belaithiel would want to see the house of the Lady of the Light, and that it'd be rude not to invite some nobles to Legolas's new home.

In fact he only agreed so his son would stop talking about the wonders of that part of the Woods. He had always been reluctant to visit Lorien just like his father King Oropher. Indeed Oropher saw the Galadhrim as invaders of his sacred realm. And he hated annoying habit of Celeborn and Galadriel of getting their nose in men's business which had only dragged darkness into their Woods. They made it harder for Oropher to hide his people safety in the depths of the ancient trees. 

But this sort of enmity between their people ended when Thranduil united to Lord Celebron and Lady Galadriel to fight the dark forces in Dol Guldur. And after renaming their Woods, with the name Thranduil had chosen, he was able to set apart his misgiving feelings towards them. 

_Indeed Celeborn said the strangest thing when they met to rename Eryn Lasgalen._

_\- Besides it's a wonderful choice of a name for our home, I think it's correct for the Elvenking of All Elves to make this choice, so it will be Eryn Lasgalen. - He bowed his head politely at Thranduil. Though they were family, they had always been diplomatically distant from each other._

_\- Did you say "King of All Elves"? - Thranduil's intense blue eyes grew wide in confusion._

_\- She said that, she said it long time ago, the very first day you were born, cousin. - Celeborn smiled at him. Thranduil though that it might have been hard for him to rule under the shadow of his wife's power. He had never been a legendary warrior or ruler, at the end he was nothing but the Lady of the Light's messenger._

_\- What are you talking about?_

_\- You still have a very important task to endure, your time in Arda is far from its end, your very true faith will be shown to you soon, and you'll trust again the Valar and embrace the light that lies beneath you._

_\- I don't comprehend, or want to, whatever illusion Galadriel has seen about me, I think we've said all that we came to discuss and it's my time to leave. There's no written in the starts faith for me, I, all of, us write our own pages. - Thranduil mounted his elk with the intention to leave Celeborn and his witchery words behind._

_\- You've always been capable of accomplish everything only with the strength of your mind and your heart, that's why you can be the only one to lead our kin in times of changes, she just wants you to know that she has a last gift for you, another light to guide you through the darkness, a strong one that will never fade. - Thranduil turned his back at Celeborn more than determined to stop this nonsense immediately. - Please, watch our people when we are gone, can you at least promise me that, cousin?_

_\- I will do that last part, I won't leave apart any Elves forgotten by the ones who sword to protect them. My life is attached to our people, it has always been and it will always will. Tell all Galadhrim they shall have the protection of King Thranduil. - Thranduil responded without turning back to Celeborn._

_He didn't want anything to do with Galadriel. The last time she helped him, she gave him the brightest light only to take it away years later. Thranduil was the only person alive that knew how Galadriel empowered his wife's decision to attack Gundabad, and for that he could never forgive her._

Thranduil woke up from his slumber when the company reached the Green Wood's Mountains's feet. He knew the Moutains were close even if he couldn't see them through the trees. They were ridding next to the riverside at he knew that at this height of the river the land was covered in all kinds of rock from the Mountains.

He remember there were beautiful little waterfalls at deferent spots of the river in this place. He hadn't seen them in years. For a King it was hard to take a pleasant trip, for the most part time of the time he had been ruling anytime he had to leave his palace was to fight a war or to fight dark creatures and invaders through his borderlines. 

Thranduil felt like a child with his blue eyes marveling at the sights of blooming spring everywhere in the Woods. 

\- Halt! - The whole company stopped as one at their King's orders. - I'd like to stop tonight by the waterfalls, it's been an eternity since many of us enjoyed this.

His idea was met with cheers and giggles from all of his Elves. The King knew they needed to have to fun almost as much as they needed to it. It was hard to keep an inmortal heart alive and entertained.

Gilerad led the company to the biggest waterfall of the zone. As soon as they arrived he helped Belaithiel to dismount and took her to the forest clearing  when seven waterfalls ended in a small lake of crystalline waters.

Belaithiel smiled thinking how beautiful it would be at night reflecting the light of the stars in the water's surface.

\- Gilerad what are you doing? - The young elf had began to unbutton his tunic, and Belaithiel could see most of the company doing the same thing. - What are they all doing?

\- What could we be possibly doing? Taking a bath! And I recommend you to do the same thing. - He smiled.

\- But... Naked? Why naked?

\- What's the point in taking a bath with your clothes on? It makes no sense! - He laughed and run to follow other elves who were already climbing at the top of the small cascades.

Thranduil appeared next to her with a playful smile on his face.

\- I can't believe they are doing this... like in from of their King, oh no...- Belaithiel shook her head in disbelief, but much to her surprised Thranduil began to unbutton his own silver tunic. He big golden eyes met his blue piercing ones and he smiled defiantly at her. She feel the blush burning her cheeks and raised her body's temperature, Thranduil's hand were reaching his leggings, and Belaithiel knew she had to run away not to watch, so he ran.

She didn't had to go much further, a few trees away she found another clearing, much smaller than the first with only one little waterfall. From there she could hear the voices of the rest of the company and enjoy on her own the sight of the night sky.

She tried to take a nap under a tree but her overheated body wasn't in the mood to relax. Finally she gave in, and took her clothes off. She made sure no one could see her from the top of the waterfalls. 

The calm waters embraced every inch of her skin like a soft blanket. She let the waterfall wash her back and entangle her hair. As soon as the stars appeared in the blackness of the night all of their light was reflected in the glowing surface of the waters. All of a sudden Gilerad's voice came filling the air with a wonderful melody, she closed her eyes and let the sensation of the water running through her body and the beautiful music getting inside her.

As distracted as she was she couldn't feel Thranduil approaching.

When he saw her all he could of think was the tale of Nimrodel, and he couldn't help but fell in love madly like Amroth did. He would promise her the world only to touch a small portion of her kissed by the moon's skin. The highlights of the stars fell down her face enhancing her full sensual lips, making them irresistibly tempting. He had never witnessed any other elleth, sinda, sylvan or noldor possess such glorious beauty, her delicate body promised to hide a secret fire.

There was no strength he could gather to remain away from her, Thranduil got into the waters and walked straight to her. She tried to instinctively hide her breasts covering herself with her arms. But what she couldn't hide wad the fierce look in his eyes telling him she wanted him too.

Belaithiel had admired Thranduil's beauty before, but to see him under the moon light, with his silver hair loose around his muscled shoulder, his intense blue eyes like two wells of desire looking into her like if he cold unwrap all of her secrets and get to know her very soul with just one look, that felt like a gift of the Valar.

He walked straight to her until she could feel his breath in her own skin, she shivered at the anticipation of his hands so close to her own skin. But instead of touching her he bursted fiercely his mouth into hers. 

Gilerad's voice filled the air like a spell.

 _All this feels strange and untrue_  
_And I won't waste a minute without you_  
_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_  
_And I'm getting so tired and so old_  
_The anger swells in my guts_  
_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_  
_I want so much to open your eyes_  
_'Cause I need you to look into mine_  
_Tell me that you'll open your eyes..._

 Belaithiel ran her hands through his bare firm chest up to his neck and entangled her fingers in his silver hair. His mouth travelled anxiously down to her neck and shoulders. He lifted her with his strong arms and she wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Standing like this he had complete access to taste the soft skin of her breasts, she gasped for air before claiming his mouth fiercely.

 _Get up, get out, get away from these liars_  
_'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_  
_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_  
_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_  
_Every minute from this minute now_  
_We can do what we like anywhere_  
_I want so much to open your eyes_  
_'Cause I need you to look into mine_  
_Tell me that you'll open your eyes..._

She had always been told that the first time was hurtful, unpleasant. But the piercing pain of adjusting her insides to let him in, was soon eclipsed by the waves of pleasure his caressing hands and mouth provided every inch of her body. Belaithiel felt like if she had lived with a void inside her that was now complete for the first time. 

 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
_All this feels strange and untrue_  
_And I won't waste a minute without you_

She thought she'd die when she collapsed, she had never experienced such an energy fluiding through all of her bones and muscles. The heat inside her was almost unbearable, she thought she could really burst into flames.

And when he collapsed, the sight of his tensed perfect muscles, his mouth whispering her name, his blue eyes wide open staring into the stars, it all felt like a gift from the Valar to be able to provide him such pleasure and relief. She entangled her hand strongly in his hair to bring his tasteful mouth back to hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sketch I did for Belaithiel
> 
> <http://frankensteinsaway.tumblr.com/post/116882946509>


	8. Chapter 8

All of a sudden Thranduil broke the kiss and left Belaithiel panting in the water, her body was losing all the previous heat and the cold breeze of the night made her tremble.

Thranduil reached his leggings at the shore and putted them on not even turning back to look at her.

She went out of the water and putted back her silver tunic, the fabric was cold and clammy against her wet skin. But the cold she felt was more likely caused by his unexplainable silence. Why wouldn't he even look at her? 

\- I'm sorry, Eryn was right, I should have stayed away from you. - He said without facing her.

\- Why do you say that?

\- I've dishonored you, I've made you another one of my whims, treating you like a plain Naditu. You deserved better than this, I don't know how to fix this now for you... - His voice sounded distant and broken.

\- No, that's not true, I wanted it too, there is no shame in that... Why would you say something like this Thranduil? - Belaithiel felt too tired to handle this, she never thought that the beautiful connection they'd shared minutes ago would end in this awkwardness between them. 

\- Because it's true, if I were you I'd pretend this never happened, maybe you'll end forgetting everything, I hope you do. - He seemed to be unable to settle his eyes on her.

\- I don't want to forget this! I won't! It happened, and I wanted it to happen... I don't feel bad about it... I'm thankful for this - She tried to reach him, but her muscles were softened and didn't responde well to her, she also had a pounding pain between her thighs. 

\- Look at you... Was it your first time? Damn! - He turned to look at the young watery eyed elleth trying to stand still hidding her pain. He felt like the monster he knew he could be, what would his wife think of him now? 

He walked slowly back to their camp so he made sure that Belaithiel was following him. From the corner of his eyes he saw a tear or two slipping from her eyes, but he did nothing to comfort her, it would only bring them closer and at this point he wasn's sure if he was going to be able to stay away from her.

His royal tend had already being prepared by the two personal servants he had taken with him. Eryn lifted her eyes to meet his, but he broke the eye contact and walked into his tend, he had too much shame to hide.

Eryn smelled something strange at Thranduil's suspicious attitude, and as soon as Belaithiel showed up a few seconds after him she knew what had happened. She had tried to warn her, to pull her away from him, but she was young and stubborn, and even olders elleths had made the same mistake, so Eryn could not be mad at her this time. 

She walked to Belaithiel and slide an arm in her cold shoulders.

\- C'mon let's get into my tend, I'll get you clean warm clothes. - The young elleth gave Eryn a suspicious look but followed her into the tend.

Eryn handed her a long green tunic and a blanket. As soon as Belaithiel was changed Eryn went out to get two cups of tea. 

\- So you are the bipolar one just like your father, aren't you? - Eryn arched her eyebrows at the rude question. - Why would you treat me right now, in the first place?

\- Technically I did not treat you bad in any way, I was harsh to my father, not to you. - She pointed out, this answer didn't seem to ease Belaithiel's anger. - Don't take your anger out on me, I'm not the one who just dumped you in the middle of the Woods.

\- Did you really had to say it? Did you feel the need to point it out so you make sure I'm hurt enough? - Belaithiel was trying hard to fight back the tears crowding in her eyes.

\- I only pretended to avoid you the pain he usually causes to anyone who gets too close. But you insisted, and now you are gonna learn the hard way. - Belaithiel finally gave up and let her tears freely run through her perfect features. - It only happened this time, am I wrong? You can get over it, you are far beautiful enough to get any Elf you want, and one day someone will fall madly in love with you and you'll get your happily ever after, while he keeps mourning through his halls... That's how this really is.

\- How can you know that? no, you don't know him, you haven't seen what I've seen..

\- How could you know him better than I do? I've lived his good and bad days for centuries, I grew up with his anger and sorrow, and I know he can be the sweetest being at times, but he's broken, he's torn and scattered forever, if he weren't a King he would have faded long time ago. If you suffer for him, he will only suffer more, and believe me he's had enough suffering for many eternal lives.

Belaithiel left her cup of tea in front of Eryn and laid in a pillow, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to the moment she was in his arms, soul to soul. both being kissed by the moon.

 

.....................

_Sadriel had given all of the orders without even consulting him, Thranduil couldn't believe she had done something like this. He had obviously granted her all the authority she needed as his Queen, byutorganizing a clearing huge patrol had never been one of her duties, or most important interest._

_When he walked into their chamber she was braiding her sunshine hair, she was already wearing her golden armor he had made for her "Just in case you ever need one, you need to have one worth of a Queen" he said, and she granted him with the most loving smile._

_\- When were you going to tell me? When you were already at the gates of the halls? - He said frustrated._

_\- Oh Thranduil don't take it personal, you were busy, and I didn't want to interrumpt your duties._

_\- Don't take it personal? It's my wife, taking my best men on an unknown mission to me, the head of our army, so I think that yes, it is a bit personal._

_\- Meleth nin - She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. - We don't have time for you to get dramatical now, I rather spent these last minutes on a kiss, what do you say?_

_\- Why am I not the one to go to these "tactics mission"? - He whined. - I don't think I can stay here without you, I don't want to._

_\- You have already returned from a two months mission, Legolas missed you a lot and he will be very sad if his Ada has to leave again so soon. Besides, I'm, here to ease your duties and be helpful. - Thranduil rolled his eyes. - C'mon, I promise you'll survive this. - Sadriel laughed against his lips._

_Having her so close she knew he would stop any argument, he cursed her for knowing him so well, she had always known how to take him where she wanted. And he always ended up folded in her arms kneeling to her will like a fool. But he was for sure the happiest fool King in middle earth._

_She had to break the kiss, if it were up to him, he would've enjoyed taking all of her armor piece by piece, and any robes she had beneath._

_\- Let me say goodbye to my little leaf. - Thranduil let her go sadly, she went to their little Prince chambers, Thranduil could hear their elfling's laughter from his own room._

_Thranduil spent the rest of the afternoon organizing their security patrols with his council men, but as soon as he had the chance he escaped to be with his little elfling._

_Legolas was at the royal kitchen caughting every servant's atenttion, he was a very spoiled little Prince, Thranduil laughed to himself._

_\- Ada! Why don't you show Edwen and Gwainfae you dragon face? - Legolas's blue joyful eyes turned to him._

_\- No, Legolas they don't want so see it._

_\- But I wan't to scare them! It's a game about being scare of the great dragon! Ada scare them!_

_Thranduil let out his scars and made a "terrifying roar" to the healer, the head of the kitchen and his little Prince. Legolas seemed breathless, he stood still with his crystalline eyes wide open._

_\- Weren't Edwen and Gwainfae the ones supposed to get scared my Prince? Are you afraid of the Dragon? - Thranduil lifted his son with his long arms, so little Legolas extended his arms pretending they were dragon wings._

_\- No! I'm not afraid! I made an scared face because that's how the game is supposed to be silly! - Little Legolas giggled._

_\- You've been a very bad Prince bringing the beast into these halls, your grace, I'm so scared that I could burn this red berries cake I was prepraring for you, how unfortunate! - Gwainfae said._

_\- Nooo, it's okay Gwainfae, it's just Ada pretending to be scary. - Thranduil left his little elfling on the floor and Legolas ran to Gwainfae's legs to hug her. - I think he might be pretty and good again if you give us cake._

_\- Is that so your grace, if I make the best red berries cake ever you promise not to burn my kitchen?_

_\- Please Ada, promise it!_

_\- Alright I promise, I will eat this little Prince alive another day. - Thranduil winked an eye at his son._

_It was the longest night for Thranduil in many time, his little elfling had slept with him. Right after Sadriel left he thought of sending some guards behind her company. But he knew she would feel mistruted and angry at him._

_The second day alone he had grown very uneasy for her, he had been thinking on sending at least a messenger to check if they were doing ok or not._

_After midday Thranduil finally gave in to his worries, he decided to send a couple of young guards after his wife's company._

_He spend the rest of the afternoon playing with Legolas in the hall of the throne._

 

_\- Thranduil, we need to speak, now. - Edwen entered the hall of the throne with one of the guards he had sent to check on her wife's company. Thranduil could only define her expression as frightened. He looked at his little elfling sitting on his throne._

_\- Legolas I'm hungry, do you think you could get Gwainfae to bake something for us? - Legolas's enlightened at the thought of the word "pie", he only nodded as he jumped from the throne and ran to the kitchen._

_\- Thranduil.... There was no tactic mission, it was an attack to Gundabad led by Lady Galadriel..._

_\- What are you talking about? - Thranduil saw the young guard trembling._

_\- My Lord... What she says it's true... We found the Galadhrim's camp, the Queen's company had already entered the fortress... They talked about and army of Orcs and a Balrog, Lady Galadriel had a vision of our Woods on fire, and she had to invervene and she needed more men so she asked for your wife's help - The guard didn't lift his eyes from the floor._

_\- What? Why wouldn't Galadriel asked for my help? Sadriel has nothing to do with this affairs! She could be in real danger... - Thranduil felt as his whole palace had crumbled upon on him._

_\- Thranduil you have to go after them!You need to find her - Edwen raised her voice to bring him back to earth._

_\- We're leaving. Now. - He quickly headed to the his captains quarters._

_Miles before reaching the fortress Thranduil saw the smoke and the fire. He could smell something horrible in the air, something he knew so well, death, more deaths of his precious people, pain, more pain to handle in his people's fragile elvish hearts. The rage and anger grew in his heart, he was afraid of what he could do or say to his own wife when he found her,  the thought of Sadriel in such a battlefield without him to watch her back was unbearable._

_But as soon as they reached the battle camp Thranduil could perfectly notice the attack had already ended successfully, even though the many looses for the elvish side. His men dismounted quickly and spread around the camp to help the wounded and finalize executing any enemy that could remain alive in the fortress._

_His wife was no were to be seen, Thranduil felt his heart as cold and hard as a stone. He couldn't see Celebron and Galadriel._

_Thranduil's eyes fixed on a white tend guarded by Haldir. He knew him very well, Haldir had spent large periods in Mirkwood planning the defense of the Woods with him, he was the Galadhrim Thranduil trusted the most, a strong and honest sinda warrior like himself. But when he met his eyes, Haldir's face went livid._

_\- King Thranduil! - He screamed to the occupants of the white tend. Immediately Thranduil saw emerging Galadriel and Celeborn, covered in smoke and blood, Lady Galadriel's eyes blurred in tears._

_\- Thranduil... - His eyes nailed like daggers in her chest. At the sight of the Lady of the light speechless, Thranduil came to the realization of what could have happened to his wife. It took him the strenght to kill ten dragon to move his legs towards the white tend. He passed through Celeborn and Galadriel knocking Celeborn to the floor in his way to the tend. Thranduil and Haldir's eyes met for a second and the shame in the warrior's eyes fell on Thranduil like a cascade of cold water._

_Inside his worst nightmare became true, in a white litter laid Sadriel, Her armor had been removed, her hair and body were wet and covered with a white blanket, someone had cleaned her recently. Even though he could see blood stains in the white blanket all over her chest and stomach. As soon as he entered she smiled, she didn't turn her head towards him, she smiled at the ceiling with tears striking in her deep blue eyes. Thranduil felt his heart widening in his chest, he reached the litter slowly, believing that maybe he was just having a nightmare that would end at any second and he wouldn't have to face the truth._

_He kneeled next to her, and took her hand in his. He had only felt this sharping pain in his heart once in his life, and he had prayed not to ever feel it again._

_\- Thranduil... I knew you would come... - With a painful look she turned to his side._

_\- I would have come with you in the first place and you wouldn't be here now... - His voice trembled._

_\- We don't have time to be angry now, meleth nin... It had to be this way, I hope that someday you'll understand..._

_\- What's left to understand? I can't understand this, I don't want to, Sadriel you can't tell me you did this for a reason, no...- The last thing he wanted was to spend the last moments of his beloved wife's arguing, but he was denied to believe this were their last moments, as he denied his father could die until he faded in his own arms._

_\- Meleth nin, enough now. Do you hear me? - No, he couldn't hear her, he didn't want to, he didn't want to say goodbye._

_\- Why isn't that witch of yours helping now? I'll bring all the healers in Arda, hold on a little more, please Sadriel, I can't... What are we going to do without you? Can't you think how this will hurt Legolas? I know! I know how it feels, you can't do this to us! Tell that witch to come over and fix this! - He raised his voice so Galadriel could hear him outside, he knew she was listenning._

_\- She tried, she's not a witch, meleth nin, she's my friend. Don't look at me like that. - Sadriel squeezed his hands with the little strenght she had left. - I know I already have my feet in Mandos, and there's no power in Arda that can help me know, at least she gave me the strenght enough to see you for a last time..._

_\- Don't say that! It's all her fault, I will forever hate her..._

_\- Will you hate me too? I decided this, I had the same vision she had... I saw our Woods burned and destroyed, all of our race extinguished by the evil that grew in this fortress, but ow you'll get to live, my love and my fair King, and my sweet son will have a chance, you didn't see what laid inside that place... - Tears rolled down her eyes._

_\- I don't want a chance without you... Why couldn't I destroy it? You could've ruled and raised Legolas, you should have given me the chance..._

_\- Meleth nin, I saw more in my vision, we saw much more... A lot of happiness and love and light. You'll get through dark times my love, our boy will endure the biggest adventures, but just like his father he will raise above men and elves and all races. You both have great things to accomplish, that's my gift to you. - She smiled at him, Thranduil couldn't take his eyes of the blood stains spreading bigger through the blanket._

_\- I feel like you gave me my life back to take it away now... The pain is stronger for the ones who remain here..._

_\- But you are the strongest person I know, the sweestest most caring elf I've ever known, I know you'll get through this, and even though it seems impossible to believe this now I swear you'll be happy again - He kissed her hand._

_\- I don't want to be happy again, I just wish you didnt't have to go...- He thought he would never stop crying, tears rolled down his ice blue eyes, there was nothing he could do to hold them back._

_\- You have to let me go, meleth nin. - With her other hand she cherished his burned side._

_\- I love you more than life, everyday day I've spent with you has been the best of my life, I've never thought I could be this joyful, you made everything worth it. I will love our son, more than life, even more than I've loved you. That is a promise._

_\- I know you will, you already do. - She leaned to get closer to him, the blood stains were about to cover the whole blanket. - The day I first saw you, you were crawling from pain in your bed, but at the minute I putted my hands on you, I knew I'd never met another soul like yours, so tormented yet so good. You've given me a reason to love Arda as my home, and then you gave me the biggest blessing of my long lifetime. Tell my little leaf how much we love him, every day, every hour if you can. Gi maelin meleth nin, but I have to go._

_\- My father will take care of you, please tell him all about Legolas. Gi maelin. - Thranduil leaned to kiss her, and as she pressed her lips to his he felt all the life abandon her body. He could picture her bright soul raising to the skies. He putted a hand behind her head and held her close to his body for hours. The night had fallen but Thranduil hadn't stopped murning over her cold, empty body._

_Finally Haldir entered the tend. He kissed Sadriel's front and sat next to his long time friend._

_\- I sent a messenger to advice you as soon as she got here... He didn't make it through the woods... I'm sorry, we will all miss her light. - Thranduil lifted his wattery eyes to him._

_\- Thank you, I needed to know that someone cared... You've always been a friend, even though everything... Thank you. - Thranduil brought a weak hand to his chest in signal of respect and love to his friend._

_Silent tears stroke down to Haldir's face, he was sad for Sadriel's faith, but broken for his friend's loss._

....................

Thranduil opened his eyes in the dark of his tend, he could see a figure crawled in a corner, rapidly he wiped away the tears that had fallen while he slept, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision in the dark.

\- How long have you been here? - He said in a harsh tone to the elleth he recognized in his tend.

\- I came little after you fell asleep, I was about to leave when I... I saw what you were dreaming... - Belaithiel answered.

\- You did what? How could you see it?

\- I can do that sometimes... It makes me so tired after... But I saw you suffering and I wanted to know why. - Her eyes were fixed on the tend's floor, he could see the trace of her own tears on her pale beautiful face.

Thranduil had never shared this memory with anyone but Edwen and Haldir, he tried his best not to even bring it back to his own mind. And when he couldn't hold it back the pain in his heart ached with the same intensity as it that day. He remained silent unable to say a single word.

Belaithiel crawled next to him and slide both of her arms around his waist. It didn't make the pain go away but at least her heat and the tenderness of her skin against his, kept him down to earth, he wouldn't lose it and fall sleep again. He closed an arm around her back and breathed deeply. As she said the young elleth felt asleep after a few moments. He laid her down and covered her body with his own blanket, then Thranduil laid next to her, and huged her tiny figure against him tightly. The sweet feminine scent emanating from her warm body kept him awake for the rest of the night. 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Belaithiel woke up late in the morning. When she went out of Thranduil's tend many annoyed faces turned towards her, she had probably delayed the whole company.

\- Get properly dress and eat something - Thranduil comanded. She turned to face him. He offered her a polite smile, if he was angry for how she had spied him, he wouldn't show it in public.

She turned away to gather her belongings and find some clothes. Surprisingly she felt a hand on her shoulder that turned out to be Elrohir's.

\- Belaithiel, are you okay? - She frowned at him in confusion. - I'm sorry... About my reaction, I was a dumbass with you... I've been thinking and I want you to know that you can trust me as much as always... I won't bother you again... unless you refuse to be my friend anymore - He smiled at her and she couldn't help but throwing herself into his arms.  - I'll take that as a yes.

\- Thank you - She numbled.

\- Are you okay? I mean... if he does anything to you... you can come to me, as I friend I promise - She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

\- I'm okay, if I weren't I promise I'd come to you in the first place okay? - Elrohir nodded and left with Elladan who smiled brightly at Belaithiel.

Belaithiel got into Eryn's tend to get changed. Her body still felt weak and less responsive, she cursed to herself thinking how hard it would be the ride from now on. For a moment she thought of taking a pillow with her, but it would only make her look suspicious, and she was pretty certain that even Thranduil had always publicly favored her, he wouldn't want to air their affair in front of his family and people.

She tried to pick the most comfortable pants she could gather and a green plain short tunic. She didn't even took the time to braid her hair, she wasn't in the moods to care about her looks.

\- You never learn do you? - Eryn shook her head. The elleth had obviously realized she had left the tend in the middle of the night, and then everyone got to see her leaving Thranduil's tend. Belaithiel was consciouns that Eryn was probably thinking that that they had slept together again, and somehow it was better this way. Thranduil would feel betrayed if Belaithiel dare to reveal what she had seen to anyone, specially to his family. 

But Belaithiel couldn't help but think that if he were willing to share his past, some of his shadows could be finally understood by his beloved ones. But it was his decision what to share and to whom. She had used some of her power to force him to trust her, it was one of her most useful abilities by far, though it caused her an intense emotional fatigue, specially when she had to enchant someone as strong minded as him. But if she hadn't found out certain things, many of his actions would've passed misunderstood. 

Thranduil offered her his hand to mount with him again. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, he didn't say a word to her the whole morning, indeed he kind of pretended she wasn't there. Belaithiel laughed to herself, he would have to try harder than ignoring her to make it all go away, way harder, and even if he did she wouldn't change her mind around him. There was no coming back for her, and even if he wasn't ready to admit, there was no coming back for him either.

 

It was early afternoon when Thranduil called the company to a halt rising silently his right hand. Eryn soon approached him in her black stallion.

\- Did you hear it too? - Eryn asked him in a whisper.

\- You go - He responded.

Eryn gracefully dismounted her stallion and climbed to the crown of an oak where she quickly disappeared into the woods. The whole company remain still, silent, waiting for the King to indicate their next move. 

Thranduil's eyes were lost in Eryn's direction, his body still as an statue as usual, trying to perceive any sutile change in the woods. He seemed aprehensive, yet not threatened. Belaithiel fixed her eyes in the same direction and try to concentrate in hearing Eryn moving forward, but the elleth was light as a leaf and silent as a summer breeze.

 

\- You are entering King Thranduil's borderlines. Tell me your name. - Eryn saw the blonde beautiful old ellon in his white stallion very near their company, she waited until he passed under her and gracefully jumped at the back of his stallion. Yet he didn't seemed surprised, not even when she pressed a knife to his throat, all he did was smirk. He had feautures very similar to her fathers, long blonde hair, darker than Thranduil's, intense blue eyes, perfect yet masculine features, a remarkable height and a toned body figure. He was clearly a high elf, she could perceive his strenght and some strange energy streaming through his veins that could only be ancient magic.

\- My name's Glorfindel, from Imladris. - She had obviously heard many stories since she was a little elfling about his adventures. But she was a trained warrior, the finest, as his father used to tell her, and it wouldn't be a wise idea to let him enter their realm until the King had his word. 

\- We'll see, Glorfindel from Imladris, what King Thranduil's says about you, and then if it's his desire you'll continue your path in our Woods, or you'll not - Eryn said in her formal tone.

\- He can throw me in his dungeons if you are the one to guard my cell, my Lady. - That annoying smirk never leaving his lips. Eryn kicked his horse to move forward, not letting go off her knife.

Glorfindel had laid with many females, and also males at times, through his very old life, so old he barely remembered when it started. He remembered also meeting King Thranduil at his youth, what a fierce stubborn young ellon he was, King Oropher went nearly mad raising this boy, but Glorfindel had always liked his defiant ways. He, himself, was a hero and a lost cause to most of his kin, there's was no way he knew to tame his free spirit. He had served Lord Elrond for many time, but always as a friend, not as an insuburdinate. He had no Lords or Kings to obey, he only responded to the Valar, and considering the dangerous situations he tended to put himself in, he was very favored by them.

The closest he had been to settle down like it'd be correct for and elf of his position was when Lady Arwen came to age. Of course she had never been interested in him the way he would have liked to at that time. Anyhow he didn't feel any sort of deadly pain in his impetuous heart because of her rejection, and eventually he ended accepting that even if it was almost unnatural, it wasn't the plan of the Valar to bless him with a soulmate. 

Since Lord Elrond took the decision to sail, Glorfindel kenw he'd have to part ways and move forward seeking for his next big adventure, because if he had learned something through all these years, is that there's always a good cause that worth fighting for.

He hadn't been in the Green Woods for far too long, and after the rename and clearing of the new Eryn Lasgalen, his heart pounded to see it flourish again at his old majesty.

What he didn't expect was to find such a strange beauty in his way. First thing he perceived what her scent, she smelled like mint and wild flowers, it was feminine but not exactly sweet, he would say refreshing and exciting. 

By the time she jumped behind him he quickly admired her toned figure. She was the tallest elleth he had never met, wich made clear she had sinda blood running through her veins. Her ice cold blue eyes reminded him of Thranduil's, but she didn't have his silver blond hair. She wore a King's guard uniform and her hair in a single braid at the back of her head, not the most feminine style for an elleth of her beauty. It was the first time Glorfindel had met an elleth whom he wanted to fight and make love at the same time.

 

\- I can't believe what my eyes see. - Thranduil bowed his head coldly at the old ellon in the white stallion. - Glorfindel, what force takes you so far from home?

\- None, my King, I make my own home wherever the Valar take me. - Glorfindel tried to bow his head as much as he could considering he still had Eryn's knife in his throat.

\- Let go off him. - Thranduil said to Eryn, she quickly dismounted to return to her black stallion next to the King. It gave Glorfindel the chance to admire largely the shape of her muscled body.

\- May I ask my captor's name? She really caught me by surprise. - Glorfindel lied.

\- Lady Eryn Thranduilien. - Responded Thranduil. Glorfindel showed up a large smile confirming his thoughts, she had his father's cold fierce posture, and his same rude manners. He had always considered Thranduil one of the most beautiful of his own kin, and the girl was none the less. 

All of a sudden Elladan and Elrohir emerged from behind Thranduil's guard.

\- Glorfindel old friend! it's so good to see you. - Elladan exclaimed. Both twins bowed their heads at the exact same time.

\- My heart is joyful to see you too, my friends. - Glorfidenl seemed to have fixed his eyes on Thranduil. - And what about you, _rare bird?_ I see you finally found your kin, but does that mean you forget about your old friend? 

Much to Thranduil's surprise Belaithiel emerged from his back with a bright smile.

\- Never! I would never forget a good friend like you, my Lord. - Their eyes met for a few seconds where Thranduil could perceive they were having a non spoken conversation. He wished he could break in and know what they could possibly have to talk about. 

\- My King, may I know where is your company heading? They said it's strange for the Elvenking to leave his lands. - Glorfindel asked politely. Belaithiel knew he already had a purpose on his sharp mind.

\- My family and I are heading to Ithilien, my Lord, you may know there's where my older son is at. - Thranduil said. Glorfindel smiled confidently,

\- Interesting. May I ask... if my services could be any helpful to this company? You're carrying some of my dearest friends with you, my King, I'd gladly serve your company if you let me do so. - Glorfindel made a polite reverence to Thranduil. Both their blue eyes crossed, Thranduil's trying to read the hero's true intentions.

Eryn leaned in Thranduil's ear:

\- Ada, you can't be considering his request I hope...

\- Eryn, I better have him where we can have a constant eye on him, than letting him freely ride through our lands, don't you think? - He whispered. The elleth frowned as she usually did but didn't reply.

\- You may accompany us if that's your wish. - Thranduil bowed his head and waved a hand for the company to move forward. Glorfindel quickly settled himself next to Eryn, the elleth frowned uncomfortably but Glorfindel's smile only grew wider.

\- This could be fun... - Thranduil said to himself. 

 

\- Doesn't Eryn have any love interest...? - Belaithiel promised herself not to dig anymore into Thranduil's life, which didn't mean she couldn't be curious about anyone's else.

\- She doesn't, her interests are different from the rest of the Ladies in her position, which is perfectly fine for me. Besides I'm truly thinking on naming her head of our army sooner than she expects... - He answered.

\- Head of your army? That's a tittle that no female has ever had... - Belaithiel smiled.

\- Because no female ever could fight like she does. But I must add she needs to have a little more fun... - Thranduil laughed.

\- Of course, King Thranduil knows how to throw a party, I wouldn't expect less from his children. - His laughter filled her heart like fresh air to her lungs.

 

At sundown the company stopped by the Old Forest Road to set up their camp for that night. Belaithiel thanked the Valar they were finally stopping, her inner thighs still aching uncomfortably. She didn't know were she was supposed to stay the night. Probably wouldn't want to share her tend again, so Belaithiel tried to found Sileirien, but the younger one was nowhere to be seen, a strange thing Belaihtiel thought.

Once the servants had lighted the fire, they began preparing each tend, and she saw her personal belongings being taken to Thranduil's tend, her heart beating fast on her chest. It was confusing and exhausting to try to constantly guess if he was pissed or pleased, but she though it was best to let the river run its own way. Her father's best advice had always been to interfere very little, it was only a little push what anyone needed to succeed in finding their own faith. It was her mission, and it had been his, to provide that guidance and support to those who were less enlightened by the Valar's plans.

She felt the need to push Thranduil since the very first moment their paths collided. She didn't know how to look further into the future like Lady Galadriel, but her heart was the only compass she could trust, and now Thranduil was clearly her north. 

Glorfindel delighted the whole company with his songs and stories, the Wood's elves were fascinated by his grace and eloquence narrating his own adventures, but he was clearly trying to impress a certain grumpy elleth. Eryn not wanting to be the center of his attention offered herself to be the first sentry that night.

Finally Belaithiel could see Sileirien sitting in the bonfire between Elrohir and Elladan listening to Glorfindel's stories. When she had come so close to the twins was a complete mystery to Belaithiel, perhaps she'd been more distracted than she thought deepening her relationship with Thranduil. The youngest princess had changed into a simple silver gown that made her look like a ray of moonlight in the dark, and her glowing beauty had completely caught Elrohir's eyes. 

 

Thranduil had completely disappeared from her sight, he wasn't in the camp. Belaithiel instantly felt that something was disturbing him, and she wasn't quite sure she was the cause of it. She walked far from the bonfire, and kneeled in the ground sinking her hands into the soil. She closed her eyes and opened her senses to the Woods, all movements in the ground came in electrical waves to the palms of her hands, she concentrated in his steps, his hearbeats she knew so well. 

He was less than a mile away from her, he had sinked into the Woods at the southern side of the Old Forest Road. Belaihtiel wiped her hands with her tunic and walked straight to him. 

She found him in the same strange position she had used to find him. He had one of his large hands buried in the soil, his eyes were closed, bus his painful facial expression pieced her heart deeply. She kneeled in front of him and buried her own hand next to his. 

What she saw, what she felt, Belaithiel had no words in her mind to describe it. A dark horror would emerge from the very heart of the earth soon, she could feel its wrath expanding through every inch of the Woods, it would be an evil ruin disease to the Woods like it had never happened before. Silent tears stroke from her eyes, she had never felt so hopeless, so broken. This had to be conected to her vision, it was the same darkness eating their world, consuming it. 

Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder, Belaithiel opened her eyes to meet his, a single tear had escaped his defenses and fell slowly down his left cheek. 

\- I'm afraid this will come sooner than we expect... - His voice said in a whisper.

\- How can we stop this? We must stop it... Why would the Valar allow us to see this if it's not to fight it? 

\- Perhaps we don't have to fight it, maybe we just have to leave...

\- No! Would you leave your Woods succumb to this horror? - She cupped his face in her hands forcing him to look into her eyes.

\- After I see my son, you will help me build those ships... We need to offer our kin a way out, do you understand? I need to offer my children a way out... - She had never seen him so tired, so old. 

\- I will help you save as many people as we can, and if you wish to leave... I will help you too. But I'm not living, this is my home, I will fight for it until my last breath, even if I have to do it alone. - She wiped away her tears with one hand. 

\- As long as there's only one of mine kin left in Arda, I will stay, I made that promise when I took my crown... And since you're not leaving I guess we already know there will be one elf left for me to fight for. - He gathered all his force to offer her a weak smile. - But how come you think you have the strenght to defeat this? Won't you tell me who you are? 

Belaithiel's eyes darkened, she wanted to ask him to be Beren to her Luthien, but her father had warned her about Thranduil's resentment to all Istaris and she feared his heart might change if he knew the truth.

\- I... I'm Belaithiel _Mithrandirien, daughter of the Grey_... and daughter of Nimrodel... - She lifted her eyes to find his blue orbes staring at her in disbelief. 

\- Are you half _Maiar_ like Luthien? I can't believe it, why would Mithrandir have a daughter? How did he got to know Nimrodel? She disappeared long ago, she faded... How...? 

\- Because my mother wanted to have a child, she was about to fade away when Lady Galadriel sensed her soul in the Woods... She knew they had to leave to Valinor but there was something left to do for Arda, something we now know what it is... And all of the Istari sent at the begining had turned their back to elves and mortals, my father remained faithful to his mission until the end, and Galadriel wanted to left a part of his soul in Arda... He gave my mother a child, and she had to promise in return I would continue serving the Valar's desire to protect Eru's creation... - It was the first time she had to tell her story to anyone, but he was the only soul she wanted to connect with, it wasn't fair to share only one of their stories.

\- That's too much responsability for just a child... even a mighty one, it's not fair, like most of your Valar's designs. I know what it's like to live only to make other people's lives possible... You deserve the chance to choice your own faith, it's not fair!

\- By now, my faith has taken me to you, it might not be fair, but it's wonderful - And she pressed her lips to his in an urgent kiss.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thranduil broke the kiss slowly, he stood up and extended a hand to help Belaithiel do so.

\- I have an idea... While the company spends a couple of nights in Lorien, we should go to Amon Lanc... to see how fast this thing is spreading. - Thranduil's eyes fixed in the nightsky.

\- Why Amon Lanc? What are we going to find there?

\- I don't know, something... It's an ancient place for our race, a lot of blood was spilled there that somehow I think it's the right place for something so wrath to feed itself, I just have a presentiment about that place. - He shrugged. 

\- Alright, just the two of us? - Belaithiel smiled mischevously.

\- Don't you even dare to think about it, just a scouting mission, alright? - He said authoritatively.

\- Of course, your grace. - She bowed mocking him. He turned away from her but she could brevily see a smile curving in his lips.

She took his hands in hers and both hurried to leave the southern Woods. Belaithiel felt like a million eyes watching over her back, her heart was impatient to get back to the safety of Thranduil's realm borderlines. He turned his head to look back at the Woods a few times as they walked back to the camp. He pressed her delicate fingers tighly motioning her to walk faster. As they arrive to the Road the restlesness in their hearts grew wider at every step. 

\- I'm afraid of leaving my realm for such a long period of time, I'm not sure about this trip now... What if this sickness spreads faster than we think? - His breath was agitated, they were only a few steps away from the road.

\- I... I could cast a spell through this Road... divide the South from the North, it would last for a while I think, nothing like Melian's waist but... Remember what my father did to hide The Shire? - Belaithiel ran a hand to his left cheek, he nodded. - Almost something like that... The thing is that if this thing can't reach the North it would get worse in the South, what shall we do? It's your decision to make Thranduil.

\- Do it, build a wall if you can, hide them at any cost, please. - His eyes darkened with sadness. The moment he squized her hand and looked into her eyes with his pleading ice orbs Belaithiel knew she would destroy the world if he asked her.

\- I need you to cover me up ok? Go with the rest for a few hours, then come pick me up when everybody falls sleep ok? - He nodded but didn't let go of her hand. - Thranduil, I'll be alright, go! 

He seemed to wake up and let go of her hand. He started to walk slowly towards the camp, she stood there watching him leave, offering him a sweet smile anytime he turned his head back to check on her. The fact that he seemed to care about her made the blood in her veins burn with power.

Soon he disappeared behind the trees and tends of the company and she walked farther from the camp. Belaithiel took of her shoes, and as her feet touched the ground she felt the electricity in her body transmiting to the soil. She took her hair away from her face and raised her head to face the stars. Her eyes reached Earendil's star and she felt the torrent of magic in her veins running faster at every second. 

\- Here we go... Please. help me... - She said to those melodies she heard in her head at any time she connected with her Istari heart. Soon she repeated the melodies in the sweet tone of her own voice, a music of a beauty that no normal elf could create. She felt every left shaking, every branch breaking, every animal's footsteps echoing in her head. 

Belaithiel extended her hands and imagined they were part of a giant loop of light that she would use to encircle the Northern Woods. The streaming energy left her body through her palms and extended through the air all around the Woods, she could see the loop taking form in her head, stronger every time as her legs became weaker. After what it seemed like hours she felt the circle closing itself, and the very last drop of magic abandoned her body. She smiled at the nightsky and whisper a _"thank you"_ right before her legs surrendered and Belaithiel felt unconsciouns on the floor.

 

Thranduil was in his worst mood for most of the night, he couldn't get rid of his worries, and it only got worst after leaving Belaithiel alone in the Road. He cursed himself for being so weak minded, hadn't he learn what happens when you don't take care of yours? He thought he would explote and yell at everybody to go inmediately to sleep, yet Glorfindel's stories seemed to never end. He hated to ruin their people's good mood but he had run out of patience. Thranduil stood with his back laid on a tree near the bonfire. He cleared his throat and inmediately all heads turned to him, he gave them his "displeased King" look and said:

\- I think we'll have a long ride tomorrow, I pretend to be in Lorien in less than two days, there will be time for storytelling while we ride. - It was a mere comment with a clear hidden order.

As soon as he finished all of his Wood elves pulled away from the bonfire and went to their tends, some giving apologetical looks to Glorfindel who looked up to Thranduil suspiciously. 

As soon as the last elf got into his tend Thranduil grabbed a cape and ran to the Road. She wasn't where he had left her but he could still smell her scent. His acute eyesight could perfectly see her figure in the floor, Thranduil felt his heart stop beating in his chest. He closed the distance between as fast as a wind. 

She laid on the floor pale and cold. He breathed deeply before daring to touch her, softly he lifted her head and brought his ear to her chest. She still breathed, Thranduil sighed in relief. He wrapped her in his thick cape and took her in his arms back to the camp.

She had risked her sanity to protect his realm, even worse, he had risked her to protect his realm. He would always put his duty to his people in the first place, because he was born to do so, his father died doing so, but why did always have to cost him so much pain? He was so tired of living like this, yet how could he ever give this responsability to his children? His heart cried at the thought of Legolas tied to his crown like he was, not being able to make his own decisions, always under scrutiny of the world, he couldn't put his beloved son in this situation. 

But even if he wanted to rule until the very end of times to give their children the sort of freedom he never had, he would eventually fade away, he already knew the process had began. In the past centuries, as all of his children reached their mature age, his grief spreaded like a deadly disease over his heart. There was no wine, no music, no stories to take him out of his misery.

And now to make it all more complicated, he had her, he had this breathtakingly beautiful stubborn elleth that had just became an important piece of his world in such a short period of time for an elvish lifetime. But his kin were only supposed to love once... So what could he offer her? Such beauty, brightness and smart mind shouldn't be wasted in physically pleasing him, but he couldn't just betray his wife so easily. He thought that if he allowed himself to ever love again so pasionately it'd be like if Sadriel hadn't been the right one, all of what he suffered would make no sense. He didn't want the pain to go away, it was proof that his love had existed, that he had felt it. 

But fading... A small portion of him still wanted to live, he had always been impetuous and energic, he was so old yet he didn't really wanted to sail or fade, he wanted to ran through the Woods, dance, drink, and make love just like he did when he was only a few centuries old. Thranduil's mind was becoming a mess as big as his heart, but there was no storm the Elvenking couldn't handle, and soon he would see all of his children together again and his heart filled with joy at this thought. And then again, his mind whispered "and you have her..." and even if he wasn't quite sure what this meant, it made him joyous too.

He laid next to her bringing her back as close as possible to his chest, surrounding her feminine tiny figure with his strong arm, under a thick blanket. 

\- What am I going to do with you...? - He sighed in her ear. Belaithiel's lips curved in a half smile he couldn't see.

...................

 - We should not disolve any armies yet... - Legolas finally spoke. The few attendants turned their heads towards him, Prince Imrahil arched his eyebrows.

\- My men are tired, Prince Legolas, don't you think it's time to allow our people to enjoy some peace? - Prince Imrahil said.

\- Indeed, the disolution of our armies would bring hope to their hearts, and after all this dark times, we owe this to our people... - Eowyn agreed.

King Elessar's eyes met Legolas's, he could perfectly read that there was something that troubled his elf friend's heart. 

\- Legolas, please tell us your concern, you can trust everyone here, even if we don't have eyes like yours to see further into the future, I must take your advice, always - There was no need for tittles between them. 

\- I've been feeling something is not right, I can't explain to you what it is yet, but I'm certain we'll find out soon... - Legolas moved uncomfortably on his seat. He wished he could talk to someone like Elrond for this matters, he would be certainly more helpful than he was being.

\- But something like what? We've erased Mordor's slag for good, my friend! What could possibly happen now? - Gimli raised his voice in his sit next to Legolas.

\- I'm not sure... There's still darkness, I know it, I'm sure, and you'll soon perceive it too, I truly wish I could show you... - Legolas stood up and turned to face his friend Aragorn - As a friend, I suggest you keep your army well trained and ready for whatever that may come, because there is something coming... I will speak with my father as soon as he gets here, maybe I can find more answers sharing my restlesness with my kin. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to Tauriel.

All heads bowed to him. Legolas left the room in a few quick steps, all he could think of was Tauriel's soft skin under his hands, he would find comfort in her touch, in her words, and he need it now more than ever.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Belaithiel woke up wrapped in his blanket, the smell of his skin was attached to her robes, she took a deep breath before opening her eyes. 

\- Finally! - She turned her lazzy eyes to Thranduil who sat next to her. 

\- Good morning to you too. - She said rolling her eyes. She knew she slept too much for an elf, but she wasn't just an elf after all. 

\- This was just... gratitude. I'll get someone to make your own tend from now on... - He said in his royal tone. Belaithiel chuckled.

\- Do you always have to spoil it all? "Thank you for protecting my people" would have been enough... or maybe "I was worried about you, and carried you in my arms all the way back, how are you?", I don't know something nice would be good someday...

\- So you were awake? - Thranduil's amused eyes fixed on hers.

\- Yes, it seems I have to be unconsciouns or nearly death for you to be nice with me, so I just enjoyed it. - His mouth wide open in disbelief, Belaithiel fixed her clothes and her hair with a huge smile pasted in her lips.

If he wanted a war, he shall have it, Belaithiel thought. He went out right after her, dressed in silver, his hair loose but perfect, he talked directly to some of his men, apparently organizing the ride, Belaithiel didn't miss one of his steps, yet she pretended she couldn't even notice him. 

\- Hello! we didn't see you by the bonfire yesterday... it'd be good if you could honor us with some of your presence huh? - Elladan asked. The twins, Sileirien and Gileard were sitting along with some other elves, enjoying breakfast.

\- I'm starving! - Belaithiel sat next to them and ate as much as she could. 

She tried to listen to their cheerful conversation, but her mind was centered in a certain arrogant King. In the feeling of his strong arms beneath her, the soft skin of his neck, the wair perfect locks of his hair cherished her face while she was in his arms...  She felt under a spell, there was nothing that could take him out of her mind. Anytime she heard her name or found someone staring at her all she did was smile and nod, she might seemed the dumbest elf alive, but she couldn't stop thinking if he felt the same sick attraction to her.

 

\- My King, may I ask our itinerary? - Glorfindel approached Thranduil.

\- We'll continue this Road until we're out of the Woods, I hope to make it to Lothlorien in two days. Then my people will stay there two nights while I go on a exploring mission of my own. - Thranduil said, his fierce cold eyes searching in Glorfindel's for a reaction. He knew that Glorfindel was an ancient powerful being, if he and Belaithiel had sensed something so powerful, Glorfindel had to knew about it too.

\- I thought King Thranduil didn't want to participate in this Earth's dark affairs anymore... May I ask what changed your mind? - Glorfindel smiled inquisitively. 

\- What you don't know, is that I have a population of 10,000 elves under my protection. - Glorfindel blinked in disbelief, Thranduil frowned.

\- That can't be true! I've never seen such a population of our kin... It can't be! All of them hidding in the Woods?

\- Safe in the Woods - Thranduil replied coldly.

\- Thranduil, please consider offering them the chance to sail away... Have you thought if this is what we think it is... it could mean the worse destruction these lands have ever suffered? - And now Glorfindel clearly saw why the Valar had guided him into the Woods.

\- Do you think I haven't try to send them away? Sylvan elves are not like our own Glorfindel, they're attached to Arda, they don't seek any other paradise but these Woods, they've grown to get over the pain and still be happy here... They won't leave, and therefore there's no other choice for me than to fight this. - Thranduil sighed. 

\- It's madness! This is the last... I mean this can be the end of all, or a new start for all of us... Are you willing to get into this? Are your people willing to fight for this...? If Noldor and Sindar have left, I can't think of the Sylvan people facing the worst darkness of all times... - Glorfindel ran a desperate hand through his hair.

\- I'd appreaciate if you could talk any lower, and don't you ever understimate my people again, while all High Elves faded into shadows of what we were once, my people raised to build the strongest elven kingdom in Arda. We're more than worth this world, it is our home, we'll get it for good or die trying. If you wish to finally give up, we both have a friend that might help you get a damn ship. - Thranduil's fierce eyes penetrate Glorfindel's like daggers.

\- I'm sorry my King, it's true you have a formidable army next to you... - His eyes reached for Eryn. - Since you are the Highest Elf in command now in Arda, I might follow you to Mandos if it's the Valar's desire... - Glorfindel bowed his head at Thranduil who just nodded quickly before walking to his beautiful oldest daughter.

 

Belaithiel passed by Thranduil's elk and mounted in Glorfindel's white stallion. She could felt Thranduil's burning gaze in her back as Glorfindel's horse advanced him. She tighted her arms around Glorfindel's waist. Through the whole day Glorfindel and Gilerad delighted the company with their songs and stories, it was refreshing for Belaithiel to get away from Thranduil's confusing reactions. He didn't seem pleased by her attitude thought, he spent the day silent, with his annoyed looks, both of his personal servants asking him constantly if he was okay or needed something, his men wisely avoided any kind of talk with him. Only Sileirien crossed a few words with him in a failed attempt to make his bad moods get away, but as soon as he replied harshly she got away, after all this time his folks were more than used to the King's bad days.

 

....................

 

Legolas had insisted in riding together. Tauriel would have preferred her own horse, but he said it would ruin the surprise. So, much to her annoyance, she had to let him blind fold her eyes with a piece of silk as soon as they entered Ithilien. 

\- Okay, you need to see this with perspective... I mean we barely started working on it okay? Hold on a bit more, we're almost there... - He made sure the silk robes were still covering her eyes and placed soft kisses in her neck, his mouth tickled her causing Tauriel to almost fall off the horse, but Legolas's arm was tightly wrapped around her waist. Again she asked herself, how did they spent all this years avoiding this intimacy between them? It seemed impossible now to get away from his arms, from his mouth...

\- What a clumsy captain you are... - Legolas laughed.

\- That's so unfair! Why don't I blind fold you later so we see how capable you are huh?? 

\- I think I'd like that, tonight maybe...? - He said against her ear. Tauriel pinched his leg causing him to laugh harder.

\- What have you done to my rightful correct Prince? Since when do you have such a dirty mind? - Tauriel laughed.

\- Mhm... I guess I never allowed myself to think too much in such things since you were so unreachable for me at that moment...-He said against her ear. She could barely hear his voice without shivering. Tauriel ran a hand through his silky hair, but then realized their horse had stopped.

\- Alright Princess Tauriel, hold on moment while I help you dismount. - Tauriel grabbed the reins tightly as she felt Legolas dismounting. 

Soon his firm hands were around her waist sliding her graciously off the horse. When her light feet touched the floor Legolas's hands were still wrapped around her waist, and hers placed in his broad shoulders.

He softly unfolded her eyes, and as the silk fell off her eyes she was suddenly blinded by the sunlight infiltrating through the tree's branches. They were in a leafy birch tree's forest. The sunlight made those highs trees glow like silver. It reminded her of Lothlorien's Woods, they were standing in a clearing where some elves were working along mean and dwarves in the construction of white wooden houses all over the Woods. This place looked like a fairytale to her. 

\- The dwarves will work to build some caves underground... So it can be as safe as my father's halls in case of need, but I wanted to be under the trees as much as possible like in Lorien... What do you think? - His voice broke the spell and Tauriel's eyes returned to his sweet smile. Only Legolas could build something so beautiful. 

\- It's... wonderful, not just this magneficient place... I mean this cooperation, this brotherhood... it's wonderful. I have no words to tell you how proud I feel of you now, this is a big change for our kin Legolas... - She threw her arms around his neck. He softly pinned her back against a birch, the contact of the cold tree's trunk in her back against the heat coming form his chest pressed to hers made her shiver under his arms. She inmediately opened her pale lips to receive his hungry mouth. 

Sometimes she wondered if love would be like this forever, if it was possible to feel her heart so full and joyous, like about to exploit in her chest at any moment. There were moments were she could barely believe her life was real, for the past days as she woke up first thing she would was touch him in order to make sure he was really there, that this was not a dream she would wake up from, in her chamber back in the palace, only to found the Prince despised her and the closest she would ever be to love was the very moment her heart broke into a million pieces when Kili died. 

But soon she'll meet his deep blue eyes, his sweet fierce mouth and his soft caring hands, and know that everything she had gone through in her life was worth it. All of the emptiness in her life by the abscence of her own family was filled with a love so pure as she had never known. 

Tauriel wondered how could have Thranduil survived the loss of his beloved one, because now she knew she would die for Legolas, but also die without him. And somehow what Thranduil had wanted to protect his son of, was the chance to ever experience the pain in loosing a soulmate, now she knew. If something could really make Thranduil fade away would be to witness his beloved son suffering what he had to suffer. And Tauriel had a reckless heart, always crossing the line, always pushing herself to the limits, making the young Prince follow her in all of her dangerous campaigns. How could she have risked him? She wished she had understood earlier, that she had been able to spare the King's worries about his son. She could have avoided their fight, this long separation from Legolas that Thranduil and herself barely survived. 

But now it would be different, standing by his side would always be her priority, this was her love, her family, her only cause and purpose in life, there would be no power in Arda that could ever pull her apart from Legolas, and she would try hard to make father and son back to what they were when she first met them.

The magic stopped as Tauriel felt someone watching them. She softly broke the kiss and turned to face Gimli, Legolas's strange friend with his eyes staring at the floor trying not ot make them uncomfortable.

\- Sorry, Lord Gimli, we didn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable. - She offered him a kind smile.

\- Your auburn stunning inmortal beauty could never make me feel uncomfortable Lady Tauriel! - Gimli bowed her head. What a dwarf with good manners, Tauriel thought.

\- Thank you, my friend, were you looking for me? - Legolas asked.

\- Indeed, I was. - Gimli's polite smile turned into a concerned expression. - I've received a letter from my family in Erebor, I'm afraid I'll have to think about visiting them, something strange is happenning in the Mountain, my friend. 

Legolas eyebrows's frowned in confusion, he leaned a hand in Gimli's shoulder guiding him into one of the wooden houses, Tauriel followed them. 

\- What do you mean with something strange, Gimli? - Legolas served wine for the three of them. 

\- Well, I don't clearly understand what it could be... They say the Mountian is kind of... dying. There's been too many landslides, repeated earthquakes deep down the Mountain, not to count the vegetation that surrounds it it's also dying quickly for unexplainable reasons, we're loosing most of this spring's harvest, wich means next winter we will entirely depend on our treatments with Lake Town and... King Thranduil from the Green Woods... - Gimli looked at Legolas with hesitating eyes.

\- That won't be a problem, I'll talk to my father, we have vast reserves in our halls, we will not let you starve, besides this... disease could spread to Lake Town or even to our Woods... - Legolas's eyes met Tauriel's, and suddenly she realized what he was thinking. Could this be the same darkness Legolas was predicting? Was their home in danger? 

\- Lord Gimli, I don't think you should leave now. Wait until the Elvenking comes, he might bring news from the north, and pehaps we can convince him to help your kin, therefore you could leave to bring them the good news... - Tauriel squeezed softly Gimli's arm in a comforting gesture.

\- I'm not sure if the Elvenking will extend his help to us... my Lady... - Gimli turned away his eyes from Legolas.

\- The Elvenking owes me a big one, Gimli, he might not want to help you, but he will listen to me, that is a promise. - Legolas tried to perform his comforting smile, but his deep blue eyes could only reflect his restlessness.

\- Why would you need an ElvenKing when you have the _ElvenPrince?_ \- Tauriel chuckled causing the three of them to laugh. 

....................

 


	12. Chapter 12

Though she had a big comfortable tend for her own now, Belaithiel barely slept through the night. She longed to feel his warm arms around her, but she wouldn't beg for his atenttion either, she had somehow enjoyed his furtive glances and his cute frowned nose as she pretended to ignore his presence, though his gaze burned her like fire.

They had reached the end of the Old Forest Road, and they were camping at the Wood's borders, Thranduil didn't want to continue inside the Southern side of the Woods, he made it clear they will continue to ride through the vast Vales of the Anduin to Lothlorien.

It was nice to get out of the Woods for a while, a least she would feel the sun on her skin again, and she hoped to meet Radagast, her father's old friend and one of the few of his kin. 

It was almost dawn when she finally dressed in a plain black tunic and walked out of her tend to see the sunrise. To her surprise Thranduil was out, standing at the edge of the Woods, probably waiting to see what she had come to see too.

\- I wouldn't wake up sooo early if I were King - Belaithiel chuckled and stood by his side.

\- I don't wake up early, I just don't sleep. - He turned his cold blue eyes at her. She could easily noticed he was still ofended.

\- I found you sleeping once...

\- Yes, and it was clearly a mistake to try to get some sleep, you were a witnessed that. - His eyes melancolichally fixed in the horizon.

\- Then it is a mistake to remember? I think if you allow yourself to accept... what happened to you, you would eventually become used to it and the pain... well it won't disappear but it could be easier to take. - She slided her hand in his.

\- What do you know about pain? Either pyhsical or from the soul? Nothing, you shouldn't think of me like someone you can... fix. I don't want to be fixed, could you please respect that? - He squeezed her hand in his but didn't let her go.

\- No, I want it all, I don't want a bit of you, I want you all. If you live, you have to fully live, I'm sorry I can't promise I'll sit to watch you fade without even trying...

\- Try to what? - He turned to face her, his blue eyes were abyss of pain.

\- Why would you live for so long if there's nothing good awaiting for you? I would give up all my magic just to get your hopes back...

\- Would you? Leave your mission whatever it may be, for me? - In front of them, the first rays of sunlight began to warm their skins, he took both of her hands in his, his eyes examining every inch of hers. - What if you were the only one to save our World? Would you give up on that for me too? If I asked you to, would you let it all crumble and burn?

\- I... I can't give you an answer to that... Because I know you would never ask me to do such a thing, you would want me to save our home, your children, your people...  you are not that selfish Thranduil... - Her voice cracked. 

\- How do you know? I've known great losses, always for the sake of the rest... If the moment comes and you have to make a choice, I don't want to be saved in anyone else's place, do you promise you won't do that? Will you let me go? - He brought her closer to him.

\- I... won't, I won't let you go, but I won't leave you either, that is what I can promise... - She brought a hand to his cheek.

\- I've heard that promise before, I'd be such a fool to stumble again with the same stone... - His hurtful gaze killed her inside.

\- Well you are already a fool for so many reasons, just be a fool for me. - She smiled charmingly at him, but what captivated him was the smile in her eyes, how could she have so much joy in her tiny heart? 

\- Ok, let's talk about the inconvenience of what you want. - He sighed and sticked his blue eyes to her golden ones. - There a lot of certain obligations you would have to accomplish as a queen, you would barely see me during the day most of the time, because you'd be as busy as I am. And if you were willing to prepare yourself to be a suitable queen, what would my people think of this? I take a stranger found in the Woods to make her my queen after all this time? It would be so inappropriate, a total scandal I must say... - Belaithiel bursted in laugther, Thranduil raised his eyebrows in amusement. - What is so funny that I'm saying?

\- Scandal? I mean... you have three children of different mothers you haven't married, and you've claimed them as rightful as your queen's son, and don't misunderstand me, I respect you and love you so much for that, it is very honest of you to love them the same and let the world know it but... That is the most scandalous thing I can think of for a King to do... Besides, isn't the Elvenking famous for doing "whatever the fuck he wants"? - Thranduil's laughter fell like a cascade on her ears. 

\- "Whatever the fuck I want"? Oh Valar, my father must be yelling at me from Mandos right now... - She felt the grip of his hand softening.

\- I wish a had small stairs to kiss you whenever I want to - She opened her eyes wide, why did she said such a stupid thing?

He chuckled, his blue eyes sparkled like magic flames, her body trembled with desire, yet he didn't make a move towards her, he stood there examining her, every inch of her face, he was surely enjoying teasing her like that. 

When Belaihiel's expression started to frown, he slowly leaned to place a chaste kiss on her cheeks. This clearly wasn't the kind of kiss she had meant.

\- What was that? - She said annoyed.

\- If you want me to court you, you will have to behave like a proper Lady first. - He chuckled, and with that he walked away back to the camp.

 

The camp was huge, Thranduil had taken a company of two hundred Wood Elves, they were carrying Dorwinion wine, provisions, fabric, all needed to make a huge celebration at Greenwood's style for Legolas's marriage. Belaithiel had never felt so good with the falathrim as she did with them, they were the most pure, joyful people she had never met. Noldor and Sindar were majestically beautiful, but the Sylvans had a joy and light in their hearts that could easily eclipse any High Elf's glorious beauty.

All over the camp she heard songs, and laughters, they were natural in everything they did, you would see young couples holding hands, husband and wife publicly arguing, they were almost as volatile as a mortal heart. Often she would find Thranduil staring at his subjects with a dreamy expression in his deep blue eyes, and she understood, this happiness, this joy among his subjects, was all him and his father had worked for, for Elves to be just Elves. 

\- Child, what are you staring at? Oh what a distracted creature! Do you think you could get me some help? We have a whole company to feed to be just staring at the trees! - The brown haired elleth frowned at her. 

\- Of course... I... what can I do to help you? - She smiled kindly. 

\- Oh... you are the King's... guest, I'm sorry my Lady if I've disturbed you. - The elleth bowed her heard.

\- You haven't, my name's Belaithiel, and I want to help you, tell me your name and what I can do for you? - The elleth hesitated for a second but as she fixed her eyes in Belaithiel's golden ones, she felt somehow relieved.

\- My name's Gwainfae, head of the King's kitchen and his butler's wife. I need to feed an starving company but all servants seem to have found something more interesting to do than helping me... - Belaithiel grabbed a knife and started cutting bread just like she saw Gwainfae was doing, the brown haired elleth gave her a warm smile.

This elleth had a loose tongue and soon Belaithiel learned many names of Thranduil's servants, and some other personal stuff about them she wished she didn't know.

\- Oh Valar, Gwainfae! The king will be mad at you when he sees you are boring Lady Belaithiel to death! - The blonde ellon sighed with a smile in his lips. Belaithiel had seen him before around the King several times, and he had accompanied her to her chambers in more than one occasion. 

\- Oh Galion don't you dare to tell me what to do! Why didn't you come to help me then huh? Besides we're almost done here, take this lovely Lady with you if you must. - She directed a fulminating gaze to her husband and a lovely smile to Belaithiel. 

\- It was a pleasure to meet you Gwainfae, I want to tell you that your berry pies are meant for the Valar! - The elleth blushed at her compliment and placed in her hand a small package, then Gwainfae winked at her.

Galion took one of Belaithiel's arms in his, and smiled at her.

\- You will be a very spoiled queen my Lady. 

\- What? What are you talking about? - Was Thranduil so close to his butler? She wouldn't dare to open her tongue too much anyways, if someone in Arda could keep a secret it was Belaithiel.

\- Good thing not to reveal the King's personal affairs, I like you. - He said examining her gently. 

Belaithiel swallowed, what had Thranduil told him? She wasn't prepared for people to act differently around her, but if he was some sort of testing her, he didn't know what kind of forcing he was playing with. 

She turned to Galion and smiled kindly at him. The butler took her right to the King, there had been a table set by his tend for him as his closest men to have breakfast that morning, his son and daughters along with the Balrogslayer were sitting there too. 

\- Good morning! - Gilerad said joyfully. 

\- Back to the subject... - She sat at the table but Thranduil didn't even lift his eyes to her. - I intend to go on an expedition of my own in the Southern Woods while you continue to Lothlorien. Eryn will lead the company while I'm away.

\- But your grace... you can't go unprotected into the Woods for two whole days! That's unseen, it's a bad idea...

\- Drauglion I didn't ask for your opinion, I was just informing you my plans. Is it clear now? 

\- It is your grace, very clear. We will follow Lady Eryn to Lothlorien and wait there for your return, but I must insist, will you go alone into the Woods? Just you? - Glorfindel's sharp eyes met Thranduil's cold fierce ones.

\- Not exactly, I will take Belaithiel with me...

\- But, your grace...

\- Drauglion! - Thranduil closed his eyes and breathed deeply like if he was retaining himself from slapping Drauglion's face right in front of everyone. - I said no more questions. That is what I will do, and I owe you no explanations, now, all of you, eat. - And that was a direct order, everyone on the table silently finished their breakfast, only Gilerad talked joyfully to Glorfindel, 

 Once everybody had finished their food, Belaithiel took a last toast pretending to be eating very slowly, a poor excuse to be the last one remaining in the table, even though Thranduil's men were more than relieved to be able to leave.

\- I was wondering...

\- What? - He said harshly. 

\- Don't talk to me like this! - She raised her voice. 

\- You better get used to it! - He yelled back.

\- Stop being an asshole, it's nonsense, it's not going to work... 

\- Really? don't you wish to leave now? - He asked with a half smile on his face.

\- You seriously have some behavior issues, were you this reckless as a kid? - The question seemed to offend him far deeper than what she had intended.

\- No, I wasn't allow to be rude at my Elders. - His comment didn't offend her a bit, if he was so sensitive she had all the cards to win this game. 

\- Before you harshly interrupted me, I was going to ask if we could go to Rhosgobel...- He lifted his eyes curiously at her. And in a moment, all of his rage was gone, as fast as it came it was gone, Belaithiel blinked in confusion. 

\- I intended to go, yes, Radagast might know what's happening to the Woods, he would tell us for how long this... thing is being growing there.

\- And where are we exactly heading in the Woods? I mean, where do you want to search for... this? 

\- Amon Lanc... My old home, it's a cursed land you know... Horrible things happened to our kin there, if something dark is to grow in our forest it has to start there, I just know it... - Now his eyes seemed to have lost all life, she recognized this look on his face, he was traveling into the paths of his own memories. She extended a hand through to the table to reach his, she squeezed his hand tightly.

\- Thanduil, come back. - He blinked and turned his sad gaze at her, she smiled warmly at him and he tried to reply with a poor intent of a sad smile. Belaithiel began to wonder if his soul would resist to go back to all that darkness, after all he was beginning to fade, could his heart resist any more grief? 

\- Go get ready, take a cloak and a pair of comfortable boots. Just that, I'll take anything else. We can't take horses there, and we'll have to move very fast, do you think you can do that? - She nodded. "Do you?" was all she really wondered. He stood up and walked to his guards, back to giving orders, Belaithiel sighed in relief, the more occupied he kept his mind, the better.

 

\- Belaithiel... May I ask you something kind of... personal? - Sileirien's soft grey eyes studied her.

\- Of course, dear, anything you want, but then I will claim an answer too... - Belaithiel smiled mischievously.

\- Alright, it seems fair to me. Are you... fond of... my Adar? - The young elleth stared at her feet.

\- Oh well, that wasn't a question, that was _the_ question. - Belaithiel chuckled. - I... I haven't think about it that way, I mean I haven't had the time to ask myself what is exactly what's going between us, I need him in a very amusing way, it's like if everything was brighter and better around him. Is this love? How could I know if I can't compare this with anything else I've ever felt before? Perhaps there lays the answer, something like I've never felt before...- The young elleth took her hand in hers.

\- It does sound like love. - Silierien's sparkling blue eyes smiled at her. She had inherited all of her father perfect features, of a beauty only meant for a Valar itself, though she had all the sweetness in the world, all the sweetness Thranduil lacked of. - You will be a great Queen, I just know it. I know... he's somehow complicated, but he can be very good at times, the best, he can be the best person you will ever know, I just wish everybody could see it...

\- I see it, I know it. Don't you worry about me, dear, I'm far stronger than all of you think I am, a moody King is not enough to push me away. - This caused Silieirien to laugh, though Belaithiel saw the relief in her eyes.- Now... since when are you so close to certain raven haired ellon...?

\- Oh, I'm not close, I just... Well he's nice, and polite and so correct and has seen sooo many things, I have never had any friends like...  you know male friends - Sileirien said the last words in a whisper. Belaithiel had to swallow hard to contain her laughter. 

\- Well, Elrohir's the best friend you'll ever find, I can assure you that, and also if you ever wish for him to be something else... He could be a wonderful choice too, he's a worthy son of Lord Elrond, a good match for a sweet princess like you. - She winked at the young elleth. Sileirien blushed at a point Belaithiel had never seen in a person so pale. - Now you must excuse me, for I have to prepare myself for my excursion and you shall return to the company, and of course, to your friend. - She had turned so red that Belaithiel thought that even her hair would turn auburn red. 

She did as she was told, putted on a pair of brown light boots, and grabbed a black thin cloak. If they were going to cover such a long distance  she wouldn't be able to carry much weight. She was resistant as any Elf, at the end she had come to this Woods on her own feet, she knew that Maiar normally had human form, elder humans, wich meant they must feel tiredness, but elves did not felt such tiredness as long as they were well feaded. 

And for the past month she felt some kind of inner strenght spreading through her body. She wasn't sure if this was an elvish reaction or it was related to her magic side. She had felt stronger, more powerful. And then, there was the fact that she suddenly understood what her mission was. When was the day she just woke up and knew what would happen next? She had felt hopeless and scared after her vision back in Thranduil's garden, but now that she felt all that power running through her veins, the fear and desperation were almost gone.

Did it meant they'd be victorious? Did it meant she could save him? Because she wasn't too dumb to ignore that as their bond grew so did her powers. All her senses were sharpest than ever, she could hear a music in the wind she had never payed atenttion to before, every little sound in the Woods would come at her ears like single notes from one majestic melody. She felt... awakening.

\- We can't afford to spend half of a day just to get dressed or it will take us a week to complete our expedition. - His harsh voice came from outside the tend.

\- A week alone with you in the Woods? Well I'm seriously starting to think in dealying this trip... - Belaithiel chuckled. He closed his eyes for a second maintaining his serious look.

As soon as he inspectioned that she had follow his instructions he turned to the Woods. Belaithiel quickly tried to follow him, but considering the anormal lenght of his legs, one fast step of his, was three running steps of hers. With this clear disavdvantage she would be exhausted long before he started to feel tired.

\- Shouldn't we walk so fast during the day? - He asked arrogantly.

\- Yes please, after you were born they ran out of long legs, so please be considered with the ones less fortunate than you.

\- I wouldn't find attractive an elleth with the size of an Orc either, so you are not so unfortunate. - He smirked.

\- Thank you for letting me know you like my seize, Thran! - Belaithiel chuckled.

\- You are very welcome, Bela. Now shut up and walk because I don't think it is safe for you to spend too much time alone with me in the Woods. - His michievous smile made her shiver.

As they entered back to the Woods. Belaithiel could feel the air closing around them, they weren't walking too fast but past midday she felt her legs heavier, she breathed deeply and slowly to try to catch more air in her lungs, but it was effortless, there was no such a thing as wind breeze in this side of the forest. The Woods on Thranduil's realm were greener and healthier, this trees looked dark and old, in her eyes it seemed like if a layer of dust had covered this Woods's glory.

As they headed South, Thranduil's expression turned into a mask of anger and disgust, he hadn't been in this side of the Woods for quite some time, yet he didn't expect to find this decadence. There was human rabbish everywhere, he couldn't stand the sight of those dead skinned animals.

Was the darkness the true danger to this world? Sometimes he saw the humankin as people with no love in their hearts. Of course he knew elves were not perfect, he had live the kinslayings of his kin, but those were isolated facts compared to the damage the humankin did to themselves and to the world every single day. 

This was the reason he isolated himself in his kingdom, because everytime he had travelled far all he had known was misery, wrath and ruin. How could this people not appreciate the beauty of their world? The gift that was to live and love in this paradise Eru had given them? To visualize such horrible things filled his heart with a devouring anger that scared him, was he evil too? He feared to transform into one of those inferior, worthless creatures, it'd be better to fade away than to be transformed in a monster. 

\- I don't like this place... I wish we hadn't come, it... hurts you to be here? To see this? - He slowly turned his eyes to the elleth hanging from his arm. 

\- I wouldn't say "hurt", I would say it makes me furious, this place was my family's home once, and now it's sickening to be here, I'd rather be sad to witness its old glory again, than to feel this urge to burn it all. - His deep voice sounded so sad and tired, it hurted her like and arrow through her heart. - Maybe this world has gotten so ruin that no matter how much we fight it's hopeless.

\- No! Don't ever say that again, the Valar have their eyes upon us, they are watching, and waiting, the time has come, this would be the last fight for you. Please, Thran - She squezzed his arm until his deep blue eyes were fixed on her again - Trust me.

And the light in her eyes filled his heart, and flesh and bones with an unexplainable warmness. He managed to offer her a thankful smile. At least to preserve her hopes, her pure soul, it was worth the try, he thought. 


	13. Chapter 13

Minutes before the sundown they were only two miles away from Rhosgobel. But as the night became closer Thranduil's restlesness was almost amusing. Belaithiel tried to settle a conversation between them, but it was impossible to keep his atenttion. His head moved forward from right to left over and over. His eyes wide open examined every possible path between the trees, he wasn't lost or seeking for something in particular, it was just a state of extreme alert, that Belaithiel couldn't really understand. She only hoped to reach Radagast so they wouldn't have to spend the night wandering in the woods like paranoids. 

\- Halt! - He placed his hand on her chest forcing her to stop behind him. - I hear footsteps... Human... No, Orcs - He closed his eyes for a second and Belaithiel could see he was smelling something in the air. - ...Both, at least ten humans, two or three Orcs...

\- Shall we hide? - She whispered.

\- You will hide. I'll kill them.

\- But Thran... it's just you, I don't think you should confront them... Can't we just hurry to meet Radagast? - Belaithiel begged him.

\- No, I don't want this scum in my Woods, I can't let them go... Don't worry they'll reach us in an hour more or less, we still have time to hide you. - His voice was mechanical, he tried to comfort her, but he couldn't hide his cold anger.

\- I'm not scared for myself! I fear what could happen to you!

\- Do you really think what you're saying? I'll ripp them apart in less than the blink of an eye.

\- Oh how confident of you! - Belaithiel rolled her eyes. How could a King be so reckless and arrogant?

_ It's the King of Greenwood you're talking to, dear. Of course I'm sure of what I can do! - She could see fames in his blue eyes. Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes, she saw his neck muscles tense, he was trying to calm himself down, a gesture she had grown too used to. When he finally opened his eyes, his gaze was fixed at an old oak's feet.

\- What now? - Belaithiel asked exhasperated. He turned his eyes lazzily at her and smiled, it was a small, arrogant smile, but it warmed her heart anyways.

\- I was hoping to find something I wanted to gift to you in this expedition... How convenient that I've found it now... - His eyes went back to the oak's feet.

\- And what is it? - Her golden eyes enlightened with curiosity. He chuckled, now it was a kind sweet smile showing on his perfect face, and the worries and dangers upcoming were instantly brushed away from Belaithiel's mind. She was again under the spell of his grace and beauty.

He walked solemnly to the oak and bended to search for something in the ground. After a few seconds he turned back holding a large branch, thin but solid, with small branches on its top, it was clearly a natural formed crook. Belaithiel brought a hand to her mouth to suffocate her laughter. How could he be such a fool?

\- What is so funny? Don't all of your kin have one of this? I know it's useless because it isn't magical at all but... I figure out you would look powerful and hot with one of this... - He tried hard to stop his own sonore laughter to escape his lips.

\- Oh well, then I'll keep it as another gift from Greenwood's King, it will be my most beloved treasure... - Belaithiel walked to him, she placed a hand in the wooden staff right upon his. - It's not an object that gives power to a heart... But the heart who gives power to the object...

And right in front of Thranduil's surprised eyes the top of the staff began to flourish, in a second, the wooden staff was decorated with a crown of wild flowers at the top, something naturally imposible to happen to a dead wooden branch. She smiled at his wondered eyes glittered with an intensity only visible in the eyes of a little elfling. For so long King Thranduil had forgotten the magic of his kin, he had lived almost humanly, turning his back at his own nature. Couldn't he remember the times of King Thingol under the magic Woods of Beleriand? Surely the horror he had seen through his long life had darkened his heart, but he had to wake. He had to let his light glow in the upcoming darkness, he would be a torch to guide their kin, the most powerful, ancient, glorious King of the Elvenkin left in Arda, he had to be the one to led them to the last victory.

Thranduil's eyes rested on her chest, adorned with the necklace he had given her. Every day the old jeel seemed to shine brighter, was it his imagination? He didn't think so, all of the young beautiful elleth standing in front of him had grown brighter. She walked with a recently acquired confidence and pride, her golden waves sensually surrounding her perfect shape like a visible reflection of her powerful shiningfëa. Her eyes burned his skin like fire anytime time she placed her eyes on him, he could feel an emerging inmense power growing in her tiny heart. Was it just her fate or was it because of him? Deep in his heart he knew this had to be already written in the storied webs of Vairë. But anytime he felt so tempted to let himself go off the hand of his grief, old memories came to his mind. And again the same dilema he had presented to Tauriel grew stronger in his heart. What about the pain that comes after happiness? He had never known a happy ending in his life, the grief, the pain, the sorrow, had casted a shadow so big upon him, to bury all of the happy memories he could have ever treasured. 

And then there was his Queen, the elleth who kept him balanced, who gave him the biggest joy in his life, the fact she had died because she believed she had to sacrifice herself for him, for their son. He had hated her for such foolness. for leaving him, for leaving Legolas. Before Thranduil met her, he was used to his loneliness, to the isolation of a King, but she had shown him a warmness and love that he had never felt before. He couldn't remember what it was like to have the loving presence of a mother, and his father loved him more than life, but he raised a King not an elfling, Thranduil grew up without loving contact at all, no one hugs a Prince or a King, but Sadriel changed all that, and he got soon used to it, to have someone to always go to at the end of the day. To have someone to listen to all of his worries even when she didn't understand them at all.

He thought that Elves were meant to love only once, but his love was too soon taken away from him. Sometimes he thought that maybe she wasn't the one for him, maybe he still have to find his soulmate. But wouldn't that be an insult to her warm smile, her kind touch, her loving words..?. It was too much for Thranduil to process, he knew how to think, to plan, to organize, but not how to feel. He had always been so lost in the matters of the heart yet he would never admit it. 

\- Thran... come back. - He realized he had stood frozen in front of her for several minutes, maybe a half hour. In his palace he would spend too much time sitting alone in his throne that he had gotten used to disappear in the depths of his own mind. But he would have to stop doing it in front of his subjects, it would made him look distracted, weak, lost.

\- I'm sorry... I...

\- It's okay - Her genuine bright smile comforted him. He couldn't find words to reply so he smiled back instead. And it turned out to be the right answer according to the way their golden eyes lighted up. But soon all joy disappeared from his face. His blue eyes began to analize every corner of the Woods again, even Belaithiel could feel a particulary putrid smell in the air, and that could only mean those filthy creatures were too close.

\- They might have smelled us already... Let's find a place for you to hide... - He pulled apart from her and started to inspect frantically the Woods around them. 

He seemed to succumb to desperation as he tried to find a secure place to hide, Belaithiel just stood there gaining all of her courage for whatever that was about to come.

\- They will find you here, there's no way we can't hide your scent. You will have to run. - Belaithiel's eyes spread wide open. He just couldn't be serious. She would not run away from him, that wasn't a possibility her brain could consider.

\- No! I'm scared to go into this Woods... alone, I can't Thranduil, I can't - Soon she felt cold and began shaking. He closed the distance beteen them and grabbed her arms softly. 

\- Listen to me, now you will have to trust me. - His piercing blue eyes fixed in her wide golden ones. - I will send a call to Radhagast, and then you'll ran. Don't worry, you will find him, just follow your heart. I'll go right after you, I promise. - She listened to her heart and the answer was clear, yes, she would see him again. It was the hardest thing for her to do what he asked, but Thranduil needed her to proove he could trust her, he needed to know he wouldn't have to worry about her getting into unnecesary danger, and though she wanted to fight next to him, she needed his trust the most. Belaithiel was perfectly consciouns that the Elvenking's trust wasn't something to get for granted, this was her chance to earn it. Right now the most important thing for Thranduil was her safety, but he was also testing her, and she would not fail. 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him in a tight quick embrace, he kissed her forehead. Just when she was pulling apart both could hear the footsteps approaching their place. Thranduil closed his eyes for an eternal second, Belaithiel could see a shadow of his scars travelling though his perfect skin. Was he using his magic? Before she could react he pushed her away and said "RUN", but he didn't have to move lips, she heard his voice loud and clear in her mind.

She gasped for air and started the race as fast as her tiny feet could, her black robes helped her melt with the darkness of the Woods. Before she could loose Thranduil out of her sight she turned her head back to him. Her elven sight allowed her to see that he was surrounded by eleven humans and two Orcs, only the Orcs were as big as Thranduil. The last thing she saw was the light of Thranduil's swords swinging in the air. 

....................

 

\- You look so happy my friend. - Legolas turned his blue eyes to Gimli.

\- I am - The elf answered.

\- How come in all this time you never mentioned her? - The topic caught Legolas by surprise.

\- Well... She wasn't available to me, indeed, she kind of... felt in love with someone else when I'd just accepted my feelings for her. I've never been good at this kind of things so... I didn't know what to do. I left my home for quite some time trying to make up my mind again... And then when I returned home I wasn't ready to face her again... So I behaved unappropriately and my father found a good excuse to send me some time to Rivendell, I wasn't just there to bring news from the North, I was also supposed to spend some time with Lord Elrond to heal my soul... Because my father isn't much helpful in this kind of matters.

\- That sounds all so messed up, the perfect ElvenPrince heartbroken? I would have laughed my ass off if I'd known that story when we first met - Gimli laughed.

\- I believe that, luckily you didn't! 

\- She seems to be someone very special, and very special to you.

\- Oh she is - Legolas eyes fixed in the sky above them. - I kind of loved her since the first day I saw her. I mean, she was a child, yet she always felt like a missing part of my fëa, I don't think I could live in a world without her light...

\- _She walks in starlight in an another world...-_ Gimli sang with his hoarse voice.

\- What was that? - Legolas blue eyes opened wide.

\- That is a song of my kin, isn't she the elvish Lady who tried to save Kili? - Gimli knew his friend had surely been there too, it was strange to think that Legolas could be so old, but Gimli had grown used to that fact.

\- Yes she is... - Legolas sighed sadly.

\- Well, I want to admit that I finally understand why a dwarf would die for an elvish maiden. She's more beautiful than any Jewel of Erebor and if she's a half of your kind heart, then it only makes her even more precious. - Legolas laid a hand in his friend's shoulder. 

Both of them stared at the inmense of this Silver Woods, their building project was advancing so fast, indeed some families had already moved on to the forest. Queen Eòwyn had provided them with all the aid needed, including food until they could start farming their own sustent.

But Legolas had been concerned about the safety of his people. The same shadow that pushed his father to excavate his halls impulsed him to find a way to secure his people in this unknown new lands. He knew how to defend theirselves in his homeland, but this was a new place and he didn't count with trained men to do this task. To build underground halls like his father's would take several years he wasn't sure they had, even with the help of the dwarves. Anyhow he would do it. But meanwhile he wanted to have prepared guards to secure the protection of these lands.

He discussed all of this with Gimli, and both agreed they would seek for help in their homelands in order to provide lands to families of both their respectives homes and negotiate in exchange with their Lords the sending of Guards.

Legolas deeply feared his father's reaction. He knew that Thranduil could feel severely betrayed by the fact his son was sort of creating a realm of his own to rule. He was his heir, his first born and it would look as if he were rejecting his responsabilities as the Prince of GreenWood, and if there was something Thranduil loved as much as his children, that was his kingdom, the one his own father had build and reinforced.

Legolas felt the duty towards their Sylvan people, he admired and wished to preserve the prosperity and security his father had brought to their people. Even though any stranger would be surprised by the darkness of their homeland, Thranduil had learned to make it of his own profit. The same darkness that threatened them was also useful to protect them. But Legolas felt the need to open up their kin's hearts again to the rest of Arda, the wisdom of the elves was slowling fading away as their fëas, since the departure of so many to the undying lands. 

The people of GreenWood were the last elvish bastion standing in Arda and he didn't want them to fade away under the trees. He wished he could see his father being the Thranduil he told he was in his youth days, brave, proud and rebel. 

Legolas had never desired to be a King. He knew from a very young age that for him to be King his father had to die, or in the best case abdicate wich would surely lead him to fade. What would strong willed obstinated Thranduil live for if it wasn't for the good of his people? If Legolas took the power it could mean the fall of his father. And even if they had different points of view about so many things, he had always loved his father deeply, and he wished for him to be a part of his life for all the eternity to come, even thought the distance between them. 

\- My friend, I've lost you again in the depths of your mind, what troubles you so deep? - Gimli's voice brought him back to Earth.

\- I... was thinking about my father. - His elvish eyes fixed in the treetops.

\- The arrogant King of Mirkwood? It's hard to believe that you can be son of such a hatred character for my kin...

\- Well, that's a long story where both of our kins have the same guilt Gimli. And my father is not arrogant, he's just... well, sort of fancy even for an elf. But he's not a bad person. - Legolas's eyes were now on Gimli. 

\- No, he's just too greedy for his own good.

\- Oh, as greedy as any dwarf do you mean? 

\- What are the strangest friends in Arda fighting for? - Tauriel's musical voice interrumpted Gimli's arguments. At the sight of the auburn beauty, both elf and dwarf softened their expressions and smiled.

\- My Lady Tauriel you look specially flawless this morning. - Gimli bowed his head.

\- Thank you for your kind words, isn't it a strange way to speak for a dwarf? - Tauriel chuckled.

\- Looks like I've spent too much time with elves! - Gimli laughed.

They both turned their heads to Legolas who seemed to have got lost again in his own thoughts. Tauriel pinched his arm playfully to catch his atenttion.

\- That's not a Princess proper behaviour Tauriel - Legolas rolled his eyes but offered them a kind smile.

\- I won't ever be a Princess since we're not returning to Eryn Lasgalen!

\- I bet you are happy about that! - Legolas pinched her arm back.

\- Sort of... indeed my heart's divided, I long to go back to our home, but I don't want to have your father around me forcing me to wear fancy dresses and comb my hair everyday. - Tauriel smiled delighted at the sound of Legolas sincere laughter.

\- He'll make sure of all that even if we stay here, he'll leave an army of servants to attend you at any moment. - Legolas slided a hand in hers. - We'll have to help Queen Arwen to prepare rooms for my family...


	14. Chapter 14

Belaithiel almost collided in the front door of that ramshackle cottage. Luckily someone opened the door from the inside so she stumbled in like a thunder stopping in the middle of some sort of dark dinning room. She blinked twice to get her golden eyes adjusted to the dim lightning of the candles in the room. 

\- Oh child, are you alright? you run like a wild wind! - Her eyes travelled through the room searching for the kind hoarse voice speaking to her. She studied the old Istari in front of her, He might have looked rather common like an elder human for any other eyes but hers. Belaithiel could see his very own fëa, and it was kind and rebellious, like her father's. 

He extended a hand that she cautiously took and followed him to a brown ugly couch next to a fireplace. They bot sat and stared at eachother for a long entire minute. Time flouted differently between them as it did for her and Thranduil.

\- You must be far more powerful than I ever thought if you possess such a beautiful appearance in Arda. - She blinked in confusion. There were many thingss he could ask him, yet she preferred to hear what he had to say on his own. Lady Galadriel had said she had the very rare gift to really listen. - It reminds me of Melian, yes it does, but you're full of inocence and hopes, you shine like a young Eldar. What a joyous combination for my eyes to see. 

\- Those are very kind words, My... I don't know how I should call you... - Belaithiel's eyes went to the dusty floor.

\- By my name, like a friend. I was your father's friend, and your mother's, and I'll be yours. - She smiled at him.

\- How could I possibly have found your home? - Now she could not resist her questions anymore.

\- Because Thranduil asked me to guide you, so I casted a spell on you. 

\- Will you spell him too? 

\- No, he already knows how to find me, he'll be here soon. - The Istari closed his eyes for a moment trying to find the exact words. - We have little time to talk alone before he arrives...

\- I don't mind, I have no more secrets with Thranduil - He smiled at the fierce look in her eyes. An Istari and a powerful High Eldar was clearly a strong mighty union. But would the King feel the same way about her? She was more than fair to any mortal or inmortal eyes, but Thranduil had seen all kind of beauties through his long life, yet none had eased the pain in his soul. Would it be wise to fall for someone so broken? He didn't think so, that was the reason the Istaris weren't prone to feel such useless emotion to their purpose. But this creature had a half Eldar side, and no Eldar could survive the Ages without love. He just wished with all his heart, this tiny beautiful young maid would never had to suffer Lúthien or Melian's fate.

\- Please child, I don't want to infuriate you... But I need to know if you had... bonded with the King... - His eyes pulled apart from hers. 

She breathed deeply trying to figure out how this question really made her feel. Was she infuriated? No, maybe disturbed. Why was it relevant? Would her devotion for Thranduil affect both of their futures? What if Radagast had seen the darkness upon him like she did? She could not bear the thought of being the cause of his fall, wich was now her deepest fear. 

\- We have. What's the matter with it? - She intantly regreted her insolent tone, yet he didn't seem to notice it.

\- Well, it does my child. - His eyes travelled around the room and she knew that he was pondering what to tell her and what not. - But I'll will congratulate you for finding a Thingol to your Melian. 

The words said were sincere, she could perceive it, but she also perceived a trace of sadness in them. 

\- If you've seen something that might help me avoid any misfortune on our horizon, I beg you to tell me. - She squeezed his hand, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

\- My Lady, no matter if you know your future or you don't, your life's still yours to be written with your own hands, just build your own fate, most of us who came to this lands have choosen our own path to follow...

\- If I don't complete my mission there'll be no more land to follow any path, that choice won't simply exist. - Radagast observed with sadness how a shadow crossed her beautiful face.

\- You definetly are the worthy daughter of your father, you have a pure strong heart, and an iron will. All I can offer you is my help if you ever need it, I'll defend the Woods, you can count on that. And... I'll take care your spell remains unbroken... - Belaithiel's eyes lighted up again.

\- Yes, when I'm too far from here to feel the connection, please let me know if there's any changes, that would really help me. - She smiled at him and Radagast felt an urging strenght inside of him he hadn't felt in so long. He spent too much between his wild beasts in the Woods, away from the wrath of this world's habitants, but also from their kindness, away from any sort of love. 

Before Radagast could repply, the cottage's door flew open almost falling off its hinges, and Thranduil walked in like a thunder, closing the distance between the door and Belaithiel in three large steps. She inmediately tried to inspect him looking for any kind of injuries, but he seemed to be fine, only covered in dirt and stained with human and Orcs blood. 

He smiled at her, a huge smile, very rare to witness in him, he took off his black coat and threw it at a chair and then he sat next to her taking her hands in his.

\- Finally someone in my family listens to me! - He exclaimed with the smile still showing in his lips.

\- Your family? - Belaithiel blinked.

\- Yes, I said my family, meleth nin. - He ran a gentle thumb through her right cheek,  their eyes met for an infinite second. Belaithiel felt like she could stare at him forever. It was hard to think, to speak, to act, when all she wanted was to sit there and contemplate his perfectioness, while she felt the bond between them grow larger like an inmense wave drawning any other thought in her mind.

But he seemed to finally noticed Radagast in the corner of his eye, and the spell was broken. He pulled his eyes away, and she felt some sort of pain in her chest as their connection broke. In a second he went from totally charmed to visibly uncomfortable, and Belaithiel could easily notice that he was amused by the intimate moment the Istari had witnessed.

\- May I offer my guests something to eat? Though I have nothing as delicious as you could have in your halls... 

\- Only tea for me, please. - Thranduil bowed his head. Belaitheil had always observed that he ate very little, and she never saw him eat any kind of meat.

\- I have my own nuts bread if you want to accompany your tea, your grace. What about the Lady? 

\- Oh I'll have the same as Thranduil. - Belaithiel smiled. She remembered she was carrying the package Gwainfae gave her in her cloak's pocket. She took it off and found a couple of red berries's muffins. Thranduil's eyes opened wide as he saw the delicious creations of his personal chef. Belaithiel gave him one and he smiled at her like a little elfling. 

The herbs tea was good, Radagast had surely made it with herbs of his own collection. He ate some sort of greenish soup that didn't look tasty at all, Belaithiel was glad she had choosen the tea. Maybe it wasn't the first time the Elvenking was invited to dinner in this cottage. Instinctively Radagast and Belaithiel waited for Thranduil to start first, his solemn proud attitude always inspiring respect and authority. He took an elegant large gulp of his cup of tea and then his eyes went from his beautiful partner to the old Istari sitting across him.

\- I think you know what brought us here, my old friend. - He said calmly. Radagast's expression was the one of a hunted animal. He trembled in his chair and the spoon he was holding made a metallic sound as it fell to the floor.

\- I do, how could I not? What I didn't know was the Elvenking cared... - Radagast's eyes tried to penetrate Thranduil's impervious gaze.

\- How could I not? Is it not my world to care? - Thranduil arched his eyebrows. To their surprise Radagast hited the table with his fist, and got up like if he had received an electric shock. 

\- This is what I can't believe! Am I finally seeing the true King Thranduil? Has the greedy spirit dressed in golden robes left to be the brave good hearted boy he once was? Is your spirit ready to heal as our Woods heals itself? - The Istari spoke as he walked through the dining hall. Thranduil's eyes shined with rage. Belaithiel tried to follow every word coming out of Radasgast's mouth. - The one Melian predicted would be a King among all Kings under the Stars? 

Thranduil got up furious and shook Radagast vehemently. 

\- What did you just say? You're too old for all this, we shouldn't have come... - As Thranduil raised his tone, the old Istari seemed to loose his previous energy. But just when Thranduil let go off his shoulders, Radagast grabbed the Elvenking's arm strongly, forcing him to look into his eyes.

\- Let me take you to Amon Lanc, my transportation is faster than your elven legs. 

\- Fine, tomorrow at dawn. Now I've had enough of nonsense talking... - Thranduil's voice was a clear command. His eyes went to Belaithiel who sat still with her cup of tea in her hands, her golden eyes big wide open staring at the strange scene displaying in front of her eyes.

Thranduil took the empty cup from her hands and placed a piece of nuts bread instead. This was a clear order to eat. She did as he wanted understanding that it wasn't the moment to protest. Radagast grabbed a brown horrible smelly coat from a rack and left the cottage without a word. As soon as he walked out Thranduil locked the door and placed a wooden shelf blocking the entry. Belaithiel wanted to ask him how was Radagast supossed to enter his own house now, but Thranduil's mood wasn't in his best and she didn't want to make it worse.

\- Why don't you get some rest? - She finally spoke. She went from her chair to the sofa, keeping a safe distance, since she knew Thranduil didn't enjoy to be touched in any way unless he was the one seeking for contact.

\- I told you I don't sleep. Use your cloak to cover yourself and you can rest your feet on my lap. - His voice soudned mechanic and tired. She recongized this tone as the one he used when his mind was far ahead from the current conversation.

\- What's wrong? What was all that he said...

\- Do you always have to know it all? Why do females always want to know it all? it's so annoying - Thranduil rubbed his temple with his long fingers.

\- Because you are strange, and you keep secrets. If you told me everything in the first place then I wouldn't have to ask. - Belaithiel answered defiantly.

\- Let me remind you that you do keep your secrets too... - His gaze was murderous. Belaithiel sighed, and curled in the sofa under her black cloak. She knew that Thranduil preferred arguing than to be ignored, and she wouldn't give him the pelasure to start a heated argument under Radagast's roof. She would have her peaceful sleep and he could spend the night arguing with himself if that's what he wanted.

 

_Belaithiel walked through those golden Woods, she had never seen something so ethereal and beautiful, yet it wasn't like a real place, and she knew it perfectly. She couldn't smell the fresh scent of the Woods, no flowers perfum, no sound of wild life anywhere. Her bare feet merely touched the ground as she walked through the trees. She had never seen this place, and something deep inside her told her that she was clearly dreaming, but wasn't it strange to be so aware of it? And then there was the feeling that she knew where she was heading too... her heart began racing fast as she felt presences apporaching, kind presences she knew._

_\- Beaithiel are you there? Are you listenning? Open your eyes so you can see us... - The voice of the Lady of the Light was an echo through the Woods. Open your eyes? She had her eyes open! - Open your eyes child..._

_Could it be possible that Galadriel was trying to contact her? From beyond the sea? How could she do that? And suddenly the answer came to her mind, the dream, the Woods, Lórien lord of the Dreams..._

_\- I can hear you, I want to see you... - And as she said the words those presences took form in front of her eyes. And Galadriel smiled at her, brighter and younger than ever, and next to her was a strong young man, with blue eyes and long wavy golden hair.... Her father! Her father in his true appearence... And then she saw the Lord of  Dreams, taller than any Elf, his white hair like a halo around his perfect stoned features, so much like her Thranduil... yet he projected a blindfolding light that seemed to iluminate the very Woods itself..._

............................

 

 The arrival to Lothlórien came to be a whole festival for the Galadrhim. The resentment between their leaders wasn't something their subjects shared. Even though the Galadhrim were constantly in contact with the Noldor of Imladris regarding their relations with Lord Elrond, the common citizens of Lórien had always been closer to their fellows in Mirkwood, they shared more blood, and their lives and traiditions were much alike.

Wine ran through the globets like a flowing river, dozens of joyful voices raised singing through the joyful chats of Thranduil's company and the remaining habitants of Lothlórien. It would be a painful goodbye for both of them when the company had to leave. 

Sileirien was being hosted by Elrohir in a city tour he had organized for her. She had never left the Woods, and he knew this city very well, as he had spend half of his childhood there. 

Gilerad was inmersed in a passionated chat with the Galadhrim musicians. Eryn watched them from the distance, she stood in a corner with laying her back against the wall with a goblet of wine in her hand, and a thoughtful look in her deep blue eyes. His father's personal trip into the Woods had her worried, his father would never do such an irresponsible thing as getting alone into the Woods, all of his rule was based in protection, safety and caution. She wondered if his reckeless behaviour was being empowered but Belaithiel, because she knew that if not, something truly bad might be happening to push his father to act in such strange ways. 

\- My Lady, aren't you enjoying this joyful meeting like the rest of us? You linger here in the shadows... - Glorfindel's musical voice sent a shiver through her spine. 

\- My father's acting strangely and I'm worried, I can't relax and chill out while he might be doing soething that could put him, or our entire kingdom in danger. - She anser arrogantly. 

Glorfindel took the chance to study her closer. She had his father's eyes, surely one of the King's most beautiful features, and also his temper, probably the less beautiful one. Her hair was straight as most sylvan elves, but in a lighter shade of dark blonde or light brown than usual. She had beautiful feminine feautures, a tiny perfect nose, a slim heart shaded face and plump pink lips. She could pass as a delicate normal young elleth, and a very beautiful one, if it weren't for her unsual height even for an elf and the permanently fierce look in those stunningly amazing blue eyes. He imagined her skin would be soft as any Lady's but her muscles would be tough like any ellon's. Such a delightful thing that it would be to love a woman wich such a greater inner strenght. She had the will of a King, the strenght of a Balrogslayer, and the beauty of a Vanyar. Of course Glorfindel was old enough to truly know Thranduil. He had met him, in his young days, but he also knew of his very origins. Her Vanyar mother clearly explained his outstanding beauty and his children's. He himself had Vanyar ancestries, though much less nobles than Thranduil's.

\- I understand. - Glorfindel laid his back againt the wall next to her. - You have a very perceptive mind, my Lady. Tell me, what do you think your father got himself into?

She didn't like the playful smile displaying in his lips. She was certain now that Glorfindel knew things she ignored and that angered her to unimaginable levels. Had he perceived something she couldn't perceive, or had his father trusted him instead of his own kin? She hoped for the first choice. 

\- I must admit I have no clue, I simply know there must be something that troubles him, despite... his strange interest in some elleth, I mean, something else is happening. - She said trying to be as polite as she could, if Glorfindel wanted her atenttion maybe she could take benefit from it. 

\- And what do you think could be possibly happening? - He smiled teasingly. She should be the one to ask the questions, Eryn thought. 

\- My Lord. are you casually in knowledge of the information I need? - She smiled back. She had never been good at catching a man's atenttion, she would most likely scare them, but her father had always made her aware of her undeniable beauty, and strangely the Balrogslayer seemed very infatuated of her. 

\- Of course. But I'm not a servant you can question my Lady, nor your subject either. My loyalty and services right now belong only to your father, I do not serve any other purpose but my own wishes and needs. - He winked an eye at her. - So why would I share such dangerous and precious knowledge with a pretentious young princess that barely pays me any atenttion?  _  
_

Eryn wished to beat him to death, to watch his arrogant mouth bleed, his golden hair stained in his own sweat and blood. Any ellon that had ever fought her had regretted it, and he wouldn't be less, Balrogslayer or not. One day, she'll get the pleasure to submit him, but not now. Now she needed answers, and she couldn't waste a chance like this.

\- Perhaps if you showed yourself worth of my atenttion, you'd have it. - Eryn turned to face him. She was as tall as him, Glorfindel's eyes wandered through her slender yet strong figure. - Being as pretentious as I am, you'll understand that I wish for much more than a good storyteller, my Lord. Now if you excuse me, I must have some wine before my guards drink all the galadhrim's reserves. 

\- My Lady, please. - Glorfindel grabbed her arm softly. Eryn turned back to him. - You don't want to know the truth yet, believe me, you don't want to know this until it's unevitable. Your father will tell you in time, the right time. When we all have to make the decision...

\- What are you talking about? Has the wine taken your good judgement my Lord? - Eryn laid a hand in Glorfindel's shoulder. Maybe all those years chasing monsters drove him mad. 

\- The darkness that will come to catch us all. - Glorfindel's eyes darkened with fear. - The time of men has come, your father only went to check on that with his own eyes. 

\- The time of men? Lord Glorfindel that sounds just insane! What darkness? Are you alright? - Eryn hesitated, for a moment she thought she should call a healer, but something inside her told her that Glorfindel was perfectly fine. 

\- Yes I am, I'm always alright as long as I can breathe, and I'm breathing right? - He smiled and Eryn could only reply smiling back. - Now I think I also need some more wine, will you join me tonight my Lady? - He offered his arm gallantly, Eryn took it in her own and walked to the tables with him. After hearing those words it would be a long night for her.

 

 


End file.
